The Mission
by Sevy14
Summary: Mutants are being attacked at random and all mutants are on the same side. The enemy's base is in remote Canada. Victor Creed and London Roosevelt are sent to root out the stronghold. What wasn't clear was how Victor would react to playing house
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I know that I have A LOT of stories in the works right now but I just got done watching X-MEN: Origins: Wolverine and this story popped into my head and I had to put write it. I've never written a X-Men story and in truth haven't read any of the comics so my story probably won't please those that are die-hard comic lovers since my knowledge comes from the movies and other stories that I've read. With that said, _I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM MARVEL COMICS! _**

**The character *London Roosevelt is a creation of my own. I hope that you enjoy this. Happy reading! -Sevy14**

***Charles Xavier is alive and well.**

***Also, Wolverine will be called Jimmy and he does remember his past. My vision of Sabertooth is that of Victor Creed, Wolverine's brother from the Origins movie. Hopefully that'll help you with which Sabertooth I'm talking about since the two aren't similar in any way. **

**Enjoy! -Sevy14**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

I hadn't thought I'd ever return to this place. That after I'd walked out the big cast iron gate that I wouldn't ever look back. It wasn't that my time at the school was horrid, but it wasn't great. It was a reminder of my horrid childhood, how my mother only kept me because of the money she got from the government, not that I ever saw any of that money. I scoffed, my mother... Shaking my head I tried to clear my brain of such thoughts. Truth is, I love my mother, even now after all she's done, but only because she was my mother and that she did not kill me. The green grounds reminded me of when I came to the school so many years ago, that spring day still fresh in my mind as is the bitter taste that I had. My mother didn't pay a cent for me to attend the school, Professor X had taken care of anything, I remember hating him because of that charity. I was a burden here just as I was at my mothers. Just another charity case. It's been years since then though. I'm thirty-two now, fourteen years since I've left and now I call the Professor, Charles and I'm happy for the friendship and guidance he's continued to give me. The abundance of hand-written letters sitting safely in my safety-deposit box at the bank, proof of that.

"Lost in your thoughts again London?"

Startled I jump. Looking down I see Charles at the large front doors of the school, smiling as he observed me. "Professor, you startled me." His smile widens. "Yes, lost in my thoughts." I walked over to him, my mind no longer wandering its past. "You know," I say as I stop just in front of him, "I never thought I'd be back here."

A nod, "Yes, yes I know... But I'm glad you've come. Thank you." He turns and his chair seems to glide across the floor towards his office. I follow, gulping back my memories that seemed to hit me like a tornado, hard and fast: unyielding.

"So-"

"Just wait my dear, all will be revealed soon." He says.

We've almost reached his office. The chairs outside his door hold so many memories. How many times had I sat outside his office waiting to see him, just to talk.

"Too many times, my dear. Too many times."

"What?" I say as I enter his office behind him.

"You sat there too many times for one such as studious as you." That small smile playing on the corner of his lips again, his eyes glistening with the knowledge that only one such as him could possess.

I nod, swallow, and take the chair across from his desk. "Yes well, the others here never really understood me. It was hard being an outcast among outcasts." I pause and then smile, "But you knew that already and I doubt that's why you've asked me to come."

A chuckle, "Yes I did." His face turned grave, the smile falling into a frown. He sat silent, looking weary and my heart went out to him and the burdens he carries. The responsibilities he takes on because nobody else will.

"Professor-" I start,

"Professor? I thought we'd past that stage in our relationship, my dear."

A nod and a slight musing of embarrassment flashes through me, "Well-I, it's hard not to call you Professor here, Charles. Just habit I suppose." He nods and gestures me to continue. "You called me here about the recent mutant attacks didn't you?"

The far away look focuses and he nods, "I did, yes."

Exhaling the breath rises rushing over my nose. I lean back into the chair, "What purpose could I serve to help your cause, I am not one of your X-Men. I do not wish to become one, you know this."

"No, no, no, I know my dear, a mission. One of the upmost importance, one that I hope that you will accept. Not for the sake of the X-Men but for that of your kind, one that might help you to ease the pain of your childhood."

Pursing my lips I look at him folding my arms, "I will not speak about that time with others."

"You won't have to, it isn't a vocal mission. In fact, the less you people know about the better." He said and looked at me calmly, as though he was sizing me up a bit. "Your gift is unique. While it is true that mutations are unique in general the fact that your abilities are so vast and mostly undocumented," smiling, "is an asset that could be used in this mission. Abilities that would make the one doing the "heavy-lifintg" so to speak easier to handle, easier to bear through its duration." He paused and turned his chair to look out the window. The silence grew, "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, that I wouldn't have to ask you-to put you in this situation, but I find I have no other choice but to ask and the choice is yours to contemplate and ultimately decide."

I stood. "Please, do not tell me the specifics, but the basics."

He did not turn from the window, but nodded. "A sham. This mission is an act. A role one would take on for a play-the greatest of roles one has had to play in this pointless war between man and mutant. You would be a married, have a baby, we have one already in place, living in a remote location with just your husband as company. Once a month, never at the same time, your brother-in-law will come to visit, he may come more than once a month and may bring someone with him. Your only job in this mission is to be a wife and mother, nothing else. I shall not tell you more. You may take a few days to think it over, your room is prepared and your things from home have been moved here."

I look sharply at him, curious as to why.

"Safety reasons, that and I didn't want anything to happen to your possessions should you decide to do this. Your letters too, have been put into the safe. I've taken all precautions."

I only nod. "Thank you!" I turn and begin to leave, "I think I will stay in my room until tomorrow. Thank you for providing a place for me to stay."

Looking at me, "Of course London, you are always welcome here."

I chuckle, "Yes, yes I know. Good day Charles."

"London." Minutes pass and the door to Charles' office opens.

Gruffly, "So, will she do it?"

Quietly, "We shall see Wolverine, it is her choice."

"Why does she-"

"She gets to choose because that is her right, just as it is your right to choose to be a part of the X-Men or not, to be a part of this school, it is your choice. Nobody holds you here, just as nobody will force her hand." He says this looking pointedly at the other man. "Do not approach her. She will rebel and does not like speaking to those she doesn't know."

"I won't say anything."

"I'm serious, not a word. Steer clear form her."

"I got it!"

Out in the hallway the school bell rings. "It's time for your class, try not to let your emotions run wild today."

"Of course not." was the only response thrown back at the Professor as a disgruntled Wolverine stalked out of the office.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like the first chapter. As stated I have many other stories going on at the moment that I'm attempting to get going so I hope to update this soon. It may come sooner than those because it's freshest in my mind due to watching the movie. But please, let me know what you think of this story as I am sailing in uncharted territory. Have a wonderful evening and happy reading. -Sevy14**


	2. Not An UpdateBut Good

**Dear Readers,**

**For awhile there I was on track to start writing and updating again, but then I had a family member pass on and my I completely lost it. I apologize for not updating when I said I would after SO long. I hope that you are still here with me and will continue to read and review as I start to get back into writing again. This authors note is just to let you know that I'm not gone. I've not forgotten or just deserted my pieces. I have begun working again and am hoping to start to get back into the groove of writing and in turn, updating for all of you. Once again, I apologize for my incredibly long absence. I will be working on all of my pieces at once so it may take me a little while to really get rolling, but I need to get going on them to continue each storyline as they've been sitting for some time now. So please, bear with me for just a little longer. Thank you and happy reading.**

**-Sevy14**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm hope that you like this update. Enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think! -Sevy14**

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Back in my room I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. Wondering how everything had come to this junction in the fight. Had the world not forgotten the disaster that was Nazi Germany? Was this where it all was leading? I couldn't imagine that to be. Surely the non-mutated wouldn't stoop so low as to think we should be put into camps-experimented on… Surely that couldn't be.

I lay there, staring at the ceiling, in this school, a place that was supposed to be a haven for all that were different. But I never felt safe. I was always the outcast, here and out there in the world. How would my actions, should I choose to take this case make anything better? Would I be changing anything? How could I, I wasn't anything special, not really. Of course, those that quietly fought for the rights of African Americans, for women's rights, child-labor rights, they weren't anything special… Not everyone was a Roosevelt, a King, or Rosa. Perhaps, in truth, it isn't as important to be the face of change, but rather the invisible wind that propels it forward quietly and invisibly.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

The following day I awoke to singing birds, sunshine lighting up the trees, and the sound of busy children going about the beginning of their day. Rising I sigh and take care of morning routine. Opening my door I turn and ready myself for what I was about to do. For what I was about to step into, something I most likely couldn't step out of, like skunk cabbage stench lingering on your clothes, or worse, cigarette smoke. Walking through the hallways of the school I smile, what I would give to be a kid again, nothing was ever wrong except having to eat broccoli and mushrooms, or a teacher being unfair, or the cruelness of other children. The real world never even reached my doorstep. That was a pretend place I didn't have to go to. Sighing as I reach the Professor's door I raise my hand to knock-

"Come in London."

With a slight smile upon my face I enter. 'Why do I even bother formalities?' I think.

"Because you're a polite person. That's why." The professor says.

Shutting the door I turn and see that the room has more occupants than just myself and the Professor, this was unexpected, but really, what had I been expecting? Moving forward I sit in the open chair in front of him, my eyes not leaving his.

"I'll do it." I state, the words sounding far and away in my ears, like it wasn't really me speaking.

Smiling, "That is wonderful to hear, I'd hoped you would decide to help." Glancing up behind me to my right, with a smug grin before he refocused his attention upon me. "I was hoping that you would be willing and ready to leave today, to start. I know that seems rushed but-"

"No, Professor, that's fine. Is there anything I need to do to prepare for my departure?" My heard was beating so fast, I thought for sure the bump-bump was visible through my light sweatshirt.

"No, everything has been set up. All that has to happen is for you to put these on," he hands me two boxes.

Opening the first box my eyes are greeted by the sight of a beautiful ring. A platinum band with simple yet elegant diamond arrangement, while the second box, also had a ring, much simpler than the first. A single stone on a platinum band, while observing the two rings I realized that they were in fact my wedding and engagement rings. Silently, I put them on, one at a time. Breathing deeply, I exhale and then look up at the Professor. "Alright, now what?"

A nod. "Right. Well it's time to go-to start this."

I too nodded at him in acknowledgment realizing that he was nervous and concerned, for me... He was concerned for me. "Okay…" I rose. Looking at him, I felt awkward, I didn't know where I was going or with who nor did I know what I was really getting myself into.

Coming from behind his desk the Professor stopped and looked at me and then behind me. I turned and saw a man standing there, very tall. What would be considered dark, and handsome. But beneath the superficial there was an uneasiness that caught in my throat. The warning bells were sounding off, something quite dangerous was in front of me, like a lion loose from its cage at the zoo.

"London, this is Victor, your husband." His voice was steady but I could hear the under-current that was there. The unease with which he felt about letting me go with this man.

I dip my head in acknowledgment and bring my hand up to shake his, "Hello." Only to be greeted by a calculating gaze and locked jaw. I dropped my hand, "Right, well Professor, good bye." I offer a small smile, as if to say 'it'll be alright, I will be alright.'

"Yes, oh and Storm, if you could." He indicated to our left, on the other side of the room, Storm was holding a baby carrier. Dread filled me momentarily. What did I know of mothering? I had no mother. At least not one to remember. Stepping forward I took the child from Storm, as well as the bags she handed me.

"There are baby supplies in the car, as well as some food should you get hungry. I doubt that He," Storm looks over at Victor, "will allow for a stop that isn't necessary."

Nodding, "Thank you." I move to turn away but she grabs my arm.

"Should you need out or help-anything… Help with anything." Again she glances at Victor, "There is a phone in your purse, "Motioning to the purse on my shoulder that she gave me "the numbers in there are to each one of us."

Again, I nod. "Thank you for the precaution, but I'm sure everything will be fine." I smile at her, thinking, 'how could it not be?' Turning I look at Charles, nod, "See you soon."

A nod, "Yes. Soon. Victor, London. Safe travels."

With that, Victor opens the door and looks at me. Such chivalry! "Thank you!" I say and walk through. Walking through the entrance hall of the Professor's school I couldn't help but look around, memorizing the walls, windows, the sounds it made. I wondered if this were the last time I'd ever see this place. If I'd ever return…

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**Well, I hope you all liked this. I know it's been such a long time since I wrote anything, but I'm really trying to overcome, step out of the darkness that death has left in my life and start doing things that I enjoy doing. Have a lovely day everyone. Happy reading. -Sevy14**


	4. Chapter 4

**After a hiatus that was too long, finally I am back and writing again. I am sorry that it took so long for me to get back into the swing of things. I was more affected by my family's turmoil than previously thought. I hope that I can continue to update. For those of you still reading, thank you for sticking with me.**

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Into the sunlight I walked. Just behind Victor, who's paced I noticed was quick, sure, but steady and clearly aware of my slower one. Keenly I knew that to any not informed of the situation would think he and I were late to an appointment, but those behind us, those aware, knew better. I could sense their unease, their concern for me, for the baby. Especially the other brooding man, the one Charles had looked at smugly when I agreed to participate. I longed to know why, but that I suppose, would be a conversation for another day. Reaching the car, he, no, Victor. Victor opened the door for me. I looked at him for a moment, deciding whether I should comment or not, but the flick of his eyes to mine made me choose to not say anything. Leaning in I buckled in the baby into the seat on the drivers' side, before climbing in. I reached out to grab the door handle to shut it but Victor was still there and shut the door quickly, causing me to snap my hand quickly out of the way. I glared at him as he walked around the car, but he did not appear to notice so I took a deep breath and let it go, deciding he was a surly man.

Looking out the window I saw Charles was speaking to the brooding man, stern words were being said, I could see his jaw was set, as if he were nailing in something incredibly important. The other, Mr. Broody, as I'll call him until I learn his name, nodded and repeated 'I know, I know.' Before shaking his head and turning, he jogged to the moving truck parked behind the SUV. I watched all of this with inquiring eyes, my tongue was begging to be allowed to speak, to ask a million questions, but I held it still and kept my silence. I jumped when Victor started the engine, its rumble jarring me from my thoughts and I looked towards the drivers seat. In the rear view mirror he was looking at me, but I couldn't figure out the look, so I offered a small smile and looked away towards Charles. His face was etched with concern and hope. With a wave and a smile to instill some confidence in me, the car pulled off, Mr. Broody following behind.

On the road, we zipped through the Westchester County roads I noticed that the speed laws of New York did not concern him, my husband. My husband. I ventured a gaze at him, he sat relaxed, but I could tell his muscles were taught, ready to react at any given moment. He leaned upon his left chin, while he steered with his right hand. His face displayed no emotion or thought. It was a blank canvas, which left me wondering what he was thinking. The facial hair reminded me of a man from somewhere in the past, long, long ago. I mean nobody wears their beard like that anymore. It donned on me that 'Mr. Broody' also wore his facial hair like that. A bit strange that I'd come into contact with two men who were alike in such ways, brothers, they had to be. Besides their facial hair, they both had the no smile or show any emotion facial expressions down. I drew myself from deep, unimportant thoughts, and fixed my eyes upon Victor, but saw that he was looking at me in the rear view mirror once again I smiled and gave a small shrug to acknowledge that I'd been caught and then looked out the window. Cool upon my face the wind kissed my cheeks and I closed my eyes. Suddenly though, it stopped and I opened my eyes to see the window rolling up. Again, I looked up at Victor, glaring, but the only response I got was a sniff of the nose and him clearing his throat.

So I sat back and looked about me. It was a large SUV, spacious and comfortable despite being heavily packed. I wondered what was in the bags and what was in the moving van following behind. It occurred to me I had no idea where I was going, nor did I know the man I was with, or the baby I was to care for. The baby was sleeping, a boy, I surmised from the blue of his clothing, cute too. Rumbling about in my head the questions I had tried to keep at bay earlier were now lurking dangerously close to the tip of my tongue. A minute passed before I breathed deeply and sighed.

"Uh, Victor, here are we going?" I asked. My eyes focused intently upon the rear view mirror. Slightly his eyes turned to look at mine before turning them back on the road.

Gruffly, he said, "Canada."

I nodded, "Okay…" Looking out the window I again I let the countryside pass me by as we drove. I suppose an hour or so passed before my attention was drawn back to the occupants in the car when the baby started to fuss. When I realize that I didn't know the baby's name. For a moment I'm unsure as to what I'm supposed to do. I don't know his name. I'm not his actual Mother, which is a conversation I need to have with Charles when this is all said and done. The frantic thoughts racing through my mind are interrupted by Victor's voice.

"Feed the damn Cub!" He growls out, glaring at me through the rear view mirror.

Startled by his tone and what he'd called the child, "W-What?" I looked at him for a second and continued, "What do you mean Cub? And where are the bottles with milk or formula. Babies drink warm liquids, or juice, and definitely not cold milk."

He sighed a deep and long exhale before responding to me. "How am I supposed to know, I'm not his Mother, figure it out!"

I made to speak but he interrupted my almost spoken thought.

"The Professor said you would be able to adapt to caring for the child, now do it!"

His voice wasn't raised nor did I sense any serious tension in his tone, but I glared at him, before muttering, "No reason to be a dick about it."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before muttering, "I was thrown into this with no preparation. You think they would've had things for the baby readily available. Ass."

After not finding any baby formula or milk in the baby's bag I worked to unbuckle the child, hoping that some rocking would calm his whimpering into a sniffling. I cooed a bit, but still the little boy fussed. "You wouldn't know his name by chance? Charles didn't tell me his name."

"No, he has no name." He responded shortly.

"Okay, well we need to name him then." I responded, that much was clear to me.

Again he responded, his tone seemed bored with the whole conversation. "Obviously. Name the Cub."

I kind of balked at him. It was not _just_ my opinion, but I nodded, "Alright…. How about Howard?"

"No!" He barked!

I smiled to inwardly, "So you do care. What names are acceptable? Do you want him to have your name? Or another? What about Charles? Charles is a nice name. Or Adam, I like Adam, do you?" I tried to sound pleasant and light.

"The only name that I like there is my own. Charles is for your precious Professor. Adam sounds like a sissy." He sneered.

"Well we wouldn't want him to be a sissy." I said almost mockingly. "Victor is his name then?" I asked, hopeful that the discussion would be over. Still, I was trying to calm the poor baby, who was clearly becoming more and more distressed."

"I said I liked my name, I did not say I wanted the Cub to have my name!" Again he sneered at me through the rear view mirror.

It took everything in me not to roll my eyes at this frustrating man. "Well then, pick a name." I said, exasperated with the whole conversation and with the baby still fussing, now louder and even more distressed.

After a minute of silence he said, "Henry. Henry William."

I nodded, "Alright, Henry William it is." I looked down at the little boy, "Okay Mr. Henry William-"

I thought the conversation was done, but he startled me a when he spoke, "The Professor said you would adapt to being a Mother. Now, adapt and shut the damn Cub up!"

"First of all," I said sternly, "His name is Henry and I don't know-" And then, it occurred to me what Charles had meant by adapt. One of my mutations was the ability to change my body, a shifter, but I suppose that could extend to the affects of being a mother as well. I merely had to convince my body to shirt to that what a Mother's body would go through.

Sitting back, I held Henry close and concentrated on the most important thing a Mother can offer, sustenance. My mind closed off from the noise of the road, the crying of the baby, everything went silent and my minds eye went foggy. It felt like an eternity passed but I felt it, somewhere in my core, my body shifted and began to pulse, as if it were alive. Then, the tightness happened. Opening my eyes I looked down and while I already had larger than average breasts, they had definitely grown, making my shirt felt too tight. I shifted my attention, the focus now on Henry crying in my lap. Thankfully, instinct and a thousand years of female intuition kicked in. I lifted my shirt and removed my left breast and in the same movement drew Henry closer until he latched on to the nipple. The feeling was weird but natural. I looked up to see Victor watching me before his eyes darted back to the road there was no other change to Victor's demeanor. We continued to drive on the only sound was the soft suckling of the babe upon my breast. Every once in awhile I would see Victor glance back at me but he did not move to speak and I let it pass. Eventually Henry completed feeding and once I placed him back in his seat, he was out like a light. Minutes passed and I watched him snooze before turning my attention to my 'husband.' "So, Victor…" He glanced at me. "Where exactly are we headed and what is our story?"

"I told you," He said, seeming bored, "Canada" I rolled my eyes but didn't speak. "We met at a work function. We both worked for the government at the time. There was a conference for some classified thing we were working on and kept in contact since then. We started seeing each other. Got married. You became a stay at home wife, because I didn't want you working, I'm traditional like that. I," He paused and grinned, a smug smile, "Knocked you up. You had the Cub. Now, we're going to Canada because I want to live closer to the wilderness and I still work for the government."

I looked at him. "It's not much of a story. No fluff, no personal anything. People won't buy that."

"I don't care what people think. We met through work. Got married. Had a cub. And that's that!"

Shaking my head, "Three things." He glared at me and clenched his jaw. "One: What is with calling Henry a Cub? You chose his name." He looked at me without offering any explanation. "Two: There has to be more. Have we gone on any vacations, a honeymoon? Is there any history of issues with previous boyfriends or girlfriends or an ex-wife or ex-husband? I mean, anything that would make this story somewhat remotely believable? And three: Who is the broody man driving the moving van?"

"I'm a feral. He's my Cub." He answered, again with that bored tone. I shook my head and crossed my arms, it was as though he thought being feral explained that.

"Well, in public you can't call him that, I mean, nobody does that, and-and you just can't. You need to address him with his name." I looked at him pointedly as I spoke, but he stared straight ahead. I sighed.

After a minute he said, "There is nothing more to the story. You will do what all women do and talk and make up some stupid romantic story about some vacation. Just make sure what you tell others, I know exactly, word for word. I don't like being caught off guard." As he spoke he stared straight at me.

I nodded, "Alright." The intensity of his eyes was so great that I wanted to squirm beneath his gaze. "Our honeymoon…" My voice fades away as I decide it's better to address that part of our relationship at another time. "So ugh, the man driv-"

He cuts me off. "He's my brother, Jimmy. But he goes by Wolverine now. It's complicated and if you want to know the details, the Professor can fill you in."

"Or I can just ask him." I mutter under my breath as I look out the window. I lean forward and look to see how much gas we have left, a little less than a gallon. "So are we going to stop somewhere soon to eat and get gas?

He just looks at me. But at the next exit we get off the highway and pull into a gas station, his brother pulls in next to us. Opening the door I step out and a cool breeze hits my face, I smile, loving the smell and the feeling of stretching my legs after driving for so long.

Victor came around the side of the SUV, startling me because he moved so silently. "I believe the C-Henry needs to be changed."

Startled I clutched my breast, but my shock was momentary and I nodded, "Yes, you're right." I follow him to the other side of the vehicle and undo Henry from his seat. As I gather the diaper bag, I say, "So where are we going to eat?" But Victor doesn't respond, he merely stands there pumping gas. "Okay…." I say and go inside to change Henry.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

I'd been curious since we left the school. "So, what's she like?" I asked, and he looked at me.

Shrugging, I responded. "Inquisitive."

Nodding, I smiled a wry smile. "I suppose that means she's annoying you then?" He just looked at me and didn't say a word. "Right well, how is she with the baby?"

Sighing I said, "The Cub's name is Henry William and she is fine." I was annoyed with the conversation, in fact I was bored with this whole farce.

Again I nod and look at him, my brother. "Well, I hope the trip is smooth. Haven't caught any wind of a tail."

"She popped her tit out and fed him." I said looking at him. "I was under the impression she hasn't given birth."

"No." I said shaking my head, "She hasn't. Must be a part of her mutation." The door to the store slammed shut and we stopped talking. But before she got close enough I said, "Just remember that she has no knowledge of what is going on, Victor, and is here to only play a part."

Annoyed, I look over at my brother. "Shut up Jimmy."

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

When I come out Victor was talking to his brother. They stopped when I came around the pump and looked at me. I stared back before Victor opened the door to Henry's side and I strapped Henry back in. I felt a presence behind me and I turned my head to look, Victor was standing there. "Yes?"

"We're going to the Country Buffet to eat. If you want to get something to take along in the car for later, you need to do it here." He said, gesturing to the gas station store

I nodded, "Yes I think I'd like that. Do you need me to get you anything, water or juice?"

He shook his head and handed me his credit card. "Five minutes, then we'll meet Jimmy across the street."

"Yeah okay." I said and hurried back across the parking lot and into the store. I gathered up some fruit, chex mix, travel mix, gum, a few bottles of water, chips, and some candy. On the way to check out I grabbed a newspaper and some magazines off the rack. Exiting the store I hurried back to the car and got in.

"I did not mean that drivel." Victor said with an annoyed look, indicating the celebrity magazines

As he turned the engine over, starting the car, I said. "I purchased a Newsweek as well. Also a Word Seek. Not just gossip." I smiled hoping it would ease his annoyance.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

We walked in and saw Jimmy sitting with a plate piled high with meat, potatoes, and green beans. I made my way to the table where he sat while Victor made his way straight to the plates and then, the meat.

"Hi." I said. He grunted and inclined his head, his mouth full. "Do you mind if I leave Henry here while I get some food?" He swallowed his mouthful of food.

"No, it's fine." He said as he cut another large piece off of his steak and ate it.

"Great, thank you!" I responded and set Henry down next to Jimmy-Wolverine, whatever it was he wanted to be called. Turning I headed off to get some food, my stomach rumbling from hunger. I picked up a tray and two plates, filling the first with salad and vegetables. The other I got a small piece of chicken, upon not seeing any small pieces of meat I put a steak on my plate and then mashed potatoes and green beans. Returning to the table I set my tray down and sat next to Victor. Like his brother, his plate was full of meat and potatoes, nothing of any real health value. I noted that I'd have to try to fix that somehow. Cutting the steak I got in half I tapped Victor on the arm and he stopped chewing but did not look at me.

"Um, I won't eat all of this, would you like half of it?" I only got a slight nod and he leaned back and slid his plate my direction. I gave him a small smile as I put the meat upon his plate. "Thanks!" I got no response as he took his plate back and cut into the meat. With that I ate my food and looked about the room taking in the laughing couples that had chose to dine here tonight. In the time it took me to eat my two plates of food, both Victor and Jimmy got up two times to fill their plates with meat and potatoes. Once finished, I sat and waited for Victor and his brother to finish eating. They did and we left.

As we stepped outside the light was just beginning to fade as the bright colors of a sunset took over the blue sky. We made our way to the vehicles and I watched as they checked them. I didn't know for what but I chose not to comment. Just before Jimmy was to get into the moving van I asked, "So are we stopping to rest tonight?"

Victor looked at me and shook his head, "No. We'll travel until we reach Yukon territory."

I balked and looked at him. "Yukon? That's all the way on the other side of the country."

While Jimmy looked at me, Victor said, "So?"

Shrugging I responded, "Well I guess I thought we were going north and not north west, and definitely not while driving. Why didn't we just fly? I know Charles has a plane."

This time his brother responded, "This is more realistic. Besides, you and Creed can spend quality time together." He smirked at the last part.

My eyes narrowed and his smirk vanished. "Right, well… We have a baby with us, so we'll have to do some more frequent stopping if he gets fussy. We better not waste any time then." I shut Henry's car door and walked around to my side, got in and waited for Victor to get in. As I did so, Henry started to fuss and I thought how I was both impressed and happy that he wasn't a whinier baby. Knowing that he was probably hungry I unbuckled him and once again started the feeding process. Victor got in and we started off, the road home only having just begun.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**Thank you for reading. Hopefully I can get more up soon. Have a good day and happy reading. - Sevy14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I hope that you liked this update, I know it's shorter than the other and only a POV but it's still an update. Enjoy! **

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Professor X's POV:

The trio departs, the taillights of their vehicles disappear into the world as I watch, safe within the walls of my school. Retreating to my office I sit quietly for awhile, had I done the right thing, made the correct decision? I reach into my pocket and pull out my wallet, inside I remove an old worn out photo. The girl in it looks so sad and alone that it breaks my heart. I turn it over, and rub my thumb over the writing, "London." To this day, she was the most destroyed young mutant to find herself upon my steps. And now, now I had sent her off, without so much of a proper farewell or kind word said. I push away a tear and put the photo back in its place and away goes my wallet. She was the closes thing I had to a child, of all the mutants I'd helped, I knew without a doubt that I loved her as a Father loved a child and to see her get in that car only a few minutes ago was almost unbearable. She might not ever come back and it broke my heart knowing this.

To say that I was uneasy with leaving London alone with Victor, even though I knew this was the only way to get someone close enough to find out what the opposition was planning, would be an understatement. I felt horrible at letting her go, at suggesting her. Worse though, was not telling her the reason behind the mission or of the trouble that could lay ahead. But, what eats at me most is that she does not realize the child that travels with them is in fact her own. She might not even remember that we took some eggs from her to freeze before she left the last time she was here. I didn't have the heart to tell her I took one and used it to create this baby. I know that she would be angry, to say the least, and might have even decided to not participate in the mission and we needed her. She was the only one who would be able to stand Creed, both physically, but well, that really was the only reason. For the most part Victor Creed did not socialize and if he did so it was because he wanted something, and with women, it was their bodies, which he normally shredded beyond recognition and left them once he was done. Still though, if had hope that perhaps the two of them would be good for each other, Victor might help London see the fight was also her fight, even though she could pass her entire life without drawing attention to the fact that she was a mutant, and she, she could perhaps be the reason why Victor regained some of his humanity. That though, I was also praying would happen as the baby grew, a child like that, born of two strong mutants like Victor and London would undoubtedly be a mutant as well.

What I failed to tell Wolverine was that his brother was also a part of my mission. Victor could potentially be great alley to our side, if only he'd see that the world wasn't out to get him. But I wasn't sure if the abuse, extreme isolation, and sense of abandonment that he felt could be reversed. It'd be a great victory to get them in the same room, then, for them to speak to one another once Wolverine's memories returned. He'd been so angry with his brother for what he did, for how he tricked him into becoming an experiment, and I did not expect Victor to sit there and take it. For him to allow his brother to scream, punch, impale, and even cry out of such desperation at longing for the truth behind it all. When he'd finally fallen onto a heap of exhausted confusion and sadness upon the floor I expected Victor to lash out and kick him. But I suppose, it was my own fault for thinking that Victor Creed was one dimensional. He'd apologized. The words barely audible, so much so that even Wolverine had strained to hear and asked for him to repeat himself, and even more surprising, he did. Victor Creed said he was sorry, again. These two great figures, two men of times long since passed, were so damaged I didn't quite know what to think. They never spoke of this day and truthfully neither was more talkative than they'd been before. Wolverine, perhaps, was even less so.

So I knew that sending him along with London and Creed would be a good way to force them to spend time together, especially time when they weren't hunting something or someone and especially when they weren't trying to kill another mutant or individual. This whole world is a mess and perhaps, the most damaged of beings upon the planet are our best option at finding a way to make peace, with both those that hate us and those among us that wish to destroy humanity.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~****

Please review and let me know what you think! -Sevy14


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading. Not sure when I'll update again, but I hope it's within the next two weeks. Happy reading! -Sevy14**

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

I hadn't been paying attention to how long we'd been driving today. We're on our third day since we first started off and I'd only been able to get Victor and his brother, to stop for naps. They've declined, Victor quite vehemently, that there would be no overnight stops. While they snoozed I'd take Henry for a walk, but sure to keep close enough to the cars, I didn't know how Victor would react if he'd awoken and we were nowhere to be seen because I took a long walk, although I suspect that he would leave us, regardless if we were the cover to his mission. These stops never lasted long though, an hour or two and it made me worried that they were getting such little sleep, but neither seemed to be bothered. Jimmy explained when I suggested that maybe I drive for one of them that they've spent weeks awake in the past. I nodded, but didn't believe him, that seems unlikely, even if they were to only nap, the body, mutant or not, could not survive on such little sleep. Victor had scoffed at the idea of me driving, apparently, the idea of women driving is comical and not something he approves of. Which is annoying. A lot of what Victor has vocalized annoys me. But I don't think he does so to be sexist, I truly believe after spending these past three days with him that his beliefs are based upon the long life that he's had, and perhaps more likely, the fact that he's never had any real sound relationships, other than the one with his brother. Which is most definitely dysfunctional.

He made me curious. What was his deal? What was the reason behind why he was the way he is? I knew stories about Victor Creed, hell, I think every mutant has, but still, there had to be more. I wanted to glimpse behind the growling man driving, but no matter how I tried, I was unable to penetrate his defenses. I supposed I could have been point blank, but I knew that Victor Creed wasn't a man to talk just to fill space, nor, as I'd heard, was he a man that spoke many words to begin with. I sighed, resigned to the fact that whatever knowledge I'd learn about him would have to do and that I should be happy with what I had already. Still though, it didn't stop me from wanting to know more.

His voice cut into my thoughts, "Are you done staring at me?"

My eyes shifted into focus and they met his. "I wasn't staring at you, I was just…" I trailed off, what was I doing? I couldn't say that I was trying to figure him out, like one of those a thousand piece puzzles that take weeks to finish.

Again he spoke with that same rough tone, "I hate being stared at."

I nodded, not sure really what to say. Deciding upon the truth though I responded, "I'm sorry, I just-I just find you interesting."

He looked at me, and huffed, but didn't utter a word.

When he didn't speak I continued on, "I mean, I don't know anything about you except for rumors, you know the stories people tell in bars to help pass the night, or-or, well, you know…" Again my words trailed off and I looked at the back of his head before looking out the window. A minute or two passed before I spoke again, "I'm sorry if I upset you, it was not my intention."

He sniffed and then shrugged, "They talk about me in bars?"

I look at him sharply and nod. And then he did something that startled me. He laughed. Victor Creed, laughed. His chuckle died out and he stared at me for a moment before speaking,

"I didn't think you were old enough to get into a bar. What kind of stories?"

Not sure how to respond I shrugged, "Oh you know, stories…" This time when I looked out the window I made myself focus on the passing landscape. We were flying by the speed of everything passing by and it donned on me that the landscape had drastically changed. We were going over flatlands and there weren't too many trees about. The Midwest. We'd made it this far in three days and nights of driving. I could feel his gaze upon me still, not wanting to talk anymore about the stories I heard I changed the subject,

"So… What state are we in?" I dared to direct my gaze back at the front of the vehicle and my eyes met his. Strong and intense they bore into mine.

"We'll hit Montana tonight." He said, the laughter gone from his voice.

I nod, "Alright."

"And we'll stop for a few days." He adds, his eyes back on the road again.

Shocked, I lean forward and say, "What?! I thought you said we weren't stopping for any overnights or-"

Cutting me off he says, "We weren't at the time. We are now."

"Okay…" I look at him, confused. "Why?"

Sighing, as if he's bored of the conversation, he says, "Because you want to. Because I need to be out of this car for awhile. Because Jimmy needs to be outta that truck, and because I said so, got it?!"

I sit back and cross my arms. "Yes, I understand, no reason to snap. You're the one who changed the plans on me, I was just curious." He doesn't acknowledge that I've spoken and I sigh, dropping my hands to my lap, I fiddle my thumbs, minutes passing by. If what he said was true it meant he realized that I wanted to stop and sleep in a bed. That meant that he had to have at least one considerate bone in his body. Of course, the fact that he probably wasn't used to being this enclosed with other individuals had something to do with it, more than he'd admit probably, but the fact that he'd said that 'I want to.,' meant that he'd thought about the fact that I'd wanted to stop, which was more than I expected. "Victor?" I say quietly, tentatively.

More a grunt than an actual word vocalized, "What?"

"I know that you and Jimmy want to just get this driving done, but it's nice of you to allow one stop like this. I really appreciate it, thank you." I offer him a small smile when he looks back at me through the rear view window. His glance was my only response. The last thing I remember before drifting off was the blur of golden fields as we sped by.

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Let me know what you think. -Sevy14


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all, here's another update for you! Enjoy! –Sevy14**

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

I opened my eyes to see the sprawling land, sprinkled with herds of cows. The setting of the sunset the sky on fire, the colors were brilliantly vivid, and I smiled at its beauty. Turning my head I look over at Henry, sleeping still, his tiny hands were curled into tiny fists and his lips were pursed together. Leaning forward I reach into the baby bag and rummage through its contents. Finally, my fingers touch the cold of the camera case that I'd seen earlier. Pulling it out I take it out of the case and turn it one, and snapped a few shots of him. The click, click, click of the camera draws Victors attention. I look at him, not quite sure what to make of the face peering back at me in the rear view mirror. Finally, after a few moments he speaks,

"What are you doing?"

I looked at him again before returning my attention to Henry as he shifts in his sleep. I answer him though, even though I though it's obvious that I am taking a photo.

"Taking pictures of Henry, why?" After looking at the back of his head and not getting an immediate answer, I look back over at Henry. It's something that he really doesn't fuss all that much. I looked out the window and steadied the hand holding the camera before I taking some photos of the sky on fire as Victor flew over the land.

"Why?" With furrowed brows he asks. Shrugging I looked back at him, my eyes meeting his dark ones.

"It's normal for families to take photos on trips." I smiled a bit, as if that would ease the hard look in his eyes and the tone in his voice. But he merely looked away. Unbuckling my seatbelt I turn around zoomed the lens of the camera and took a couple of photos. Once I'd turned back around and buckled my seatbelt I looked up and saw Victor looking at me, a frown on his face. His gaze was piercing, it made my gut tense up, but I smiled, broadly,

"What?"

He sighed before his attention shifted to the noise that his vibrating phone in the cup holder made. Picking the phone up he answered,

"What?!" His voice came out as a bark. He was quiet for a moment and then said,

"She took a picture." Again he listened and then shaking his head, "I don't know, apparently it's normal." He glanced at me as he said this with a sneer. I rolled my eyes at him. Hanging up the phone, he glanced back at me. I just looked at him.

Sighing, "So Victor, how far away are from-"

"Not far." As he spoke he tightened his hands upon the steering wheel. The action was not lost on me and I nodded.

"Okay, great!" I felt awkward in the silence. The sound of the road we passed over echoed in my ears as I looked out the window watching the world fly by. Up ahead, lights loomed out of the darkness and I leaned forward, eager to see some form of civilization. It felt like years since I had seen another person besides Victor or Jimmy. Taking the exit, Victor stops at a gas station and gets out. I sit for a minute contemplating whether or not I should wake Henry and change him before we get on the road again, but then thought better of it and got out of the car myself. Raising my arms up in the air I sighed as my body stretched. I look back and see Jimmy pumping gas into the mover. The relationship that he had with Victor was so odd to me. Not that I knew anything about having a sibling, but they were just weird. He was staring out into the darkness and I looked towards the empty space that he was looking at. A sound interrupted my thoughts and I turn my head to see Victor standing there. I look at him unsure of what to say, I couldn't read his face as it was like a frozen lake.

Gruffly, he spits out the word's, "Get in the car." I felt my jaw slacken a bit, but I catch myself before my jaw drops completely. I don't know what his deal is and I move to speak but he simply steps forward grabbing the handle of the door and opens it.

"Get in the car." He repeats. I decided not say anything as I had no idea what was going on I did as he asked. As soon as I was in he shut the door, it slammed shut louder than was necessary. I look over at Henry to see if the noise woke him, but he only stirred a bit before settling down again. Victor slipped into the car and started it up. I turned my head back to see Jimmy follow Victor's lead. We pulled out of the gas station, but instead of getting back on the high way, Victor turned right and we drove to a grocery store. Parking the car he sits there.

"Uh, are we going in?" I ask after the silence was screaming in my ears.

He looked at me in the rear view mirror before pulling the wallet out of his pocket and tossing his credit card at me. "Get food."

I looked at him, mouth ajar, confused. "Okay, but what do you want? I mean, we should shop together at least once so I know what foods you like, brands you prefer…" I trail off, unsure if he was listening or if I was simply speaking to the back of his head. It was quiet for a minute before Jimmy walking up to Victor's side of the car caught my attention. He knocked on his window.

"Hey! We going in?" He asked.

I nod, "Yes, yes we're coming." I say and lean forward and nudge Victor's shoulder. "Just this once, so I know for the future, ok?" Hopping out of the car I walk around the car and open the door and get the baby carrier and Henry out of the car. Finally, Victor exits the car and we walk towards the store.

Entering the store I look about. It was a local 'Ma and Pop' grocers. I indicate that perhaps we should check out the meat section, knowing that meat is all the two seem to eat. Once there, the butcher comes forward and I lean forward to speak but Victors hand on my shoulder stops me and I look up at him.

"I'll get the meat. Go get some other food." I nod and move to maneuver the cart but he stops me again, "We'll need that." I look down at the car with Henry inside.

"Uh, okay. I'll just meet you at the front?" I saw as I lift Henry out of the cart. Victor doesn't answer me but a gruff voice from behind me does.

"We'll find you."

Turning, I nod to Jimmy, "Okay." And then walk back towards the front to get another cart. The weirdness of Victor's behavior was annoying but I assume that's because I'm still getting to know him-or-well, getting to know the top layer of the man he is. Starting at the opposite end, I load up on vegetables and fruit. Then milk, a bit of cheese, and some strawberry yogurt. I go down the snack isle and get a five of bags of chips, cheese-its, and some strawberry pop tarts. I go back to grab an unhealthy amount of beef jerky. Thinking to myself that they must like beef jerky with all the meat they like. Lost in my thoughts I don't see that they've joined me in the isle until my cart runs into theirs. The sound jars me from my mental wandering and I look up, startled, "S-Sorry… Oh, hi, I uh didn't know you were done getting meat." I say lamely looking at Victor, to Jimmy, and then back to Victor again.

Nodding, "And beer." Jimmy adds with a grin on his face. I look down at their cart, it consists of what looks like forty pounds of meat and way too much beer.

"I see…" I say looking back up at them. "Um, I didn't know what you really like. So I-uh-I got these chips, beef jerky, and milk. Is there anything else you want?"

Shaking his head, "No, let's go." Victor grabs the end of my cart and turns it. The movement startles Henry into consciousness and he begins to cry. That causes Victor to stop and look at Henry and then to me. I remove Henry from his carrier and put him in my arms, snuggling him close and begin to coo. I turn and walk away from the brother's I look back, and indicate with my head to follow me. They do and they check out while I exit the store and pace in front of the entrance doors. Finally they exit the store. It donned on me that there wasn't anywhere to put the food but Victor packed the meat in the back seat, where I'd been sitting. I tuck Henry back into his carrier and move to help but Victor stops me with a look. I shrug and get into the front seat and wait for them to finish loading the car up.

We pull out of the parking lot and I sigh, realizing that we would not have bought food if we weren't close to our destination. In the same instance though I realize we didn't buy toilet paper or dishwasher soap, or laundry detergent.

Turning my head to look at him, "Victor, we didn't buy household items. Won't we need them? Like toilet paper?"

"It's fine." He says without even bothering to glance at me.

"Okay…" I say and look out the window. It was so open out here. I'd never seen anything like it before in my life. "I'm sorry." I say and look over at him.

Clearing his throat, "Huh?"

"I'm sorry." I repeat. "You're upset about something I did and I don't know what it is, so, I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you. If you tell me, I will try not to do it again." This time I don't look away as he turns his head to face me. His eyes are calculating, like a hawks and I swallowed, whether it was from nerves or the uncertainty of this whole situation.

He turned his attention back to the road and mumbled something. I was only able to make out, "…Jimmy."

"What?" I ask, "What about Jimmy? I'm sorry I didn't catch all of that." I ask, looking at him still.

"Starin' at Jimmy. Don't." He repeats, louder and firmly.

I nod. "Um, okay." I reply. Sensing that Victor was done with the conversation I look back out the window. Then it hits me, perhaps he thought I was admiring his brother in a romantic way or-or something. From what I know about Cree-Victor, it would make sense that he would get annoyed with that. And, he is a feral. They are typically territorial and what was the phrase used by Professor Xavier, "…don't play well with others." I think. I sigh, that must be it, couldn't be anything else.

"Victor?" I ask and look back over at him.

"…" He grunts and then sighs deeply, clearly annoyed with conversing and probably me in general.

"Are you upset about me looking at your brother?" I don't give him time to respond before I continue on. "I-I just want you to know I was just trying to figure him out. There wasn't-wasn't any thoughts like… Romantic." That sounded lame and I look away before continuing. " That's all. I just wanted you to know that and I hope you will stop being this," I gesture with my hands, "this way." He looks over at me. Again, his face is like glass. I mean, he's not my type anyways." Victor doesn't say anything so I sit back and look out the window. I'm not sure how much time had passed before Victor slowed the vehicle and turned off the road. I looked about, caught unawares by our turnoff the highway. I'd not seen the road and for a second, I thought he just drove off into a pasture. We drove for another ten or fifteen minutes before a house came into view. From out of his pocket Victor pulled a garage door opener and pressed the button. It opened, shining light out onto the driveway. Once parked I made to open the door but he stopped me.

Quietly he says, "Wait." I nod and watch as he exits the car. My heart was racing and I realized that if something were to happen I had no idea where I was, I had no phone-nothing. The garage door bangs open, startling me. Jimmy steps out and opens my door.

"It's safe." He says. I nod.

"Good." Exiting the car I walk around and gather the baby bag and Henry. I walk into the house and find myself in a mudroom of sorts. Making my way into the laundry room, then the kitchen, I come out in the living room and see a set of stairs to my right. Once up stairs I start opening doors. The first door I see is right in front of me as I come up to the top of the stairs, it's a tiny bathroom. I turn around the around then follow the hall as it takes a right. The second room, to my left, is a small bedroom. Walking further down the hallway I open the door on my right, Victor is standing there and he looks at me. I smile and then back out, shutting the door behind me. There's door in front of me and I open it to see a crib and a changing table. I sigh, relieved to have found the nursery. I set Henry down on the changing table and change him. After, I put him in the crib with his blanket and turn to see a door to my right. Opening it I see that it connects to the master bedroom. Victor isn't in there anymore and I walk in, it's spacious. The bed, large, and my tired bones plead with me to sink down into it and to sleep. But the sound of Henry fussing draws me back and I return to the nursery and pick him up. I realize though that with Henry's feeding pattern it would be more convenient if his cribs in the master bedroom with me. Setting Henry down in the center of the large bed I walk back into the nursery and pick up the crib, thankful to find that it is relevantly light. After a couple minutes I manage to get it through the door and I set Henry down in it, again with his blanket. He fusses for a moment but then closes his eyes and goes to sleep. I watch for a minute before deciding that he is in fact sleeping soundly. I get baby monitor from out of the nursery and put it in his room and turn it on. Taking the other with me I head downstairs. First, I see Jimmy,

"Hey is there anything I can help with? Unpack or something?"

He shakes his head, "No. No, I unpacked the food and Victor is getting your bags." As he says this, Victor comes into the room, loaded down with bags.

"I can help you with that." I offer. He looks at me and keeps walking. I look back at Jimmy, with raised eyebrows, "Okay…." I follow Victor up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He stops short and I bump into him. "Hey!"

"What is it doing in here?!" He barks.

Squeaking past him, "He would wake you up crying if he were in the other room, it won't take as long for me to reach him if he sleeps in here." He looks at me, "Besides, it's normal for a new baby to sleep in the same room as its parents." He huffs and drops the bags, turns, and walks out. "Right." I say. I open the bags one by one until I find my things. Next, I find a bag of baby clothes, with pillows and a couple of blankets. I gather those up and put them in the crib with Henry. Satisfied that he is settled, I take my bag and the baby monitor into the bathroom and shower. The water running over my body feels amazing and I stand there a moment, just experiencing the cleansing sensation of water upon my skin. I finish and get out of the shower, drying off, I find a large t-shirt and a pair of men's shorts in my bag. I double check, to make sure that this is my bag, it is. Shrugging I put the clothes on and exit the bathroom. Henry is still asleep so I grab the monitor and go downstairs. The two aren't in the living room or the kitchen. I open the garage door and find them there, smoking. They look at me.

"Want me to cook something? I'm a little hungry myself." They look at one another and then nod. "Okay, what do you want?"

Victor responds, "Bacon."

Right, meat, of course. "Will you eat some vegetables if I prepare them?"

Shaking his head, "No."

Jimmy smacks his arm, "Yes, we will." He says and looks at him before smiling at me. The look on Victor's face is murderous.

"Okay. Uh, Victor, I can make something else for you if you don't want vegetables… If you'd like."

"No." He says, expelling smoke out of his nose as he does.

I nod and step back into the house. Within minutes, the smell of bacon reaches my nostrils and its sizzling is in my ears. Deciding to cut up potatoes I stab their skin with a fork and pop them in the microwave. While the bacon and potatoes were cooking I scrambled some eggs. I used two bags of bacon, after recalling how much meat they eat in a sitting. The potatoes are done quickly and I put some cheese on top of them. With the cheese melting, I put three plates out on the kitchen island, followed by the platter of scrambled eggs, potatoes, and bacon. I cut up some peppers, carrots, and cucumber. At this point they enter and load their plates high with meat and eggs. Victor didn't bother to even look at the vegetables, but Jimmy did. He took one of each kind. They both took two potatoes. I'll count that as a win. I take five pieces of bacon, a potato, and multiple pieces of vegetables. Looking down at my plate I realize that I don't have a drink.

"Are you two thirsty? I'm going to have some milk. Want anything?"

In unison, "Beer."

I look at them. "Really? You want beer?"

"Didn't stutter." Victor said. I sighed and decided that I didn't want to argue about this.

Handing two beers to them, I take the milk out and pour a glass. I quickly ate my food down. As I was cleaning my plate and putting the used dishes in the dishwasher after rinsing them I look up at the microwave.

"It's midnight." I say more to myself than to Victor or Jimmy. "No wonder I'm exhausted." Turning to look at them, still munching on bacon and eggs. "I'm going to sleep. Um, can you guys clean the rest of this up?" They nod. "Alright, well, good night Jimmy. Victor, I-uh-I'll see you when you come up." He doesn't respond, just looks at me.

I enter the room and check on Henry. Still asleep, I brush my teeth and wash my face. Then, I crawl into bed, choosing the side furthest from the door. The lights are on and I sigh. I hate crawling into bed and forgetting to turn the lights out. I get up, shutting them off and then get back into bed. It is so quiet out here, in the wilderness. I focus on Henry's breathing, his soft, short breaths lulled me into a calm state and I closed my eyes. Forcing myself to not think of all the uncertainties of what this mission Professor Xavier has sent me on. The brooding, apparently moody, and practically mute man I'm now 'married' to. His brother. Henry. Soon, the tendrils of sleep reached out for me and I allowed myself to fall down into the hands of dreams.

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it was long, I just wanted to give you a little something because it's been so long. Do you like the longer paragraphs as they are, or would you prefer I break them up? I will fix it if you want it if you think it'll be easier to read. Please let me know what you think. Thanks! Happy reading! –Sevy14**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, here's an update for you all. I hope you like it! – Sevy14_

**~oOo~**

Through the darkness of my sleep I hear a sound and my body tenses awake. Henry has started to fuss. Quickly, I sit up and pull the blankets back. Groggily, I fumble to turn the light on. Finally though, I do. My body still in sleep mode seems to move in slow motion, but I reach Henry. Happily he reaches up for me upon laying eyes on me. Like a rabid animal he latches onto my breast almost instantly. I pace as he suckles and makes little noises that I can only interpret as happiness. Realizing that I don't have any of his towels out I find a spare towel in the bathroom before it dons on me that I must have awoken Victor. I'm surprised to see him not in the bed when I walk out the bathroom door. I stand there momentarily thinking if I can recall when he would have come into sleep, but I can't think of anything, so I figure that it isn't important and return to pacing and softly rubbing Henrys back while humming softly. The minutes that he spent feeding seemed to last an eternity but finally he was done and I rocked back and forth, burping him. I rocked him for a bit before returning him to his crib, where he fell into sleep as his head hit his pillow, a food induced coma, no doubt. Awake now, I search through my bag for my book and locate it, settling in to read it until the arms of sleep reach out for me again.

**~oOo~**

I rise, carrying my plate to the sink. As I reach out to turn on the water to wash it, I'm stopped by Victors voice.

"Don't bother, she can clean it."

I turn to look at him, quizzically. Aware of the fact that we'd each indicated we'd clean up our midnight snack before she retired to bed.

"I got it."

With a look, "No. It is her job, she will do it."

I think about arguing but I can tell that he's in no mood to put up with any disagreement so I just nod,

"Alright, well I'll put the food away… If that's okay with you?" I mutter the last part but the crunching of bacon stops and I raise my eyes to meet his. Nothing, just coldness meets mine and I shake my head, to indicate I was saying that only in jest. I hurry to put away the left over bacon, eggs, potatoes, and vegetables, before nodding to Victor as I head past him, out of the kitchen, and upstairs to bed. Momentarily I pause as I pass Victors room, thinking it'd be polite to say goodnight but I think better of it. Victor would probably tear me to shreds, literally, and perhaps her, if we were to talk unnecessarily. Pulling off my shirt I crawl into bed, the humming from down the hall was calming and it puts me to sleep.

**~oOo~**

I hear him open the door and look up. Its slight creak from the lack of use makes me look over at Henry, hoping that the noise doesn't wake him. It doesn't and I sigh inwardly. The atmosphere in the room shifts as he enters. I continue to read my book. He stalks across the room long powerful strong strides see him to the bathroom in only a few steps. With not a care in the world he disrobes, I gawk, unprepared for his disregard for privacy and decency. Although I can't imagine why this disregard for those around him surprised me, I suppose it was the late hour. The shower starts and he enters, while I return to my book, wishing that sleep would come, as I could feel my body ache from the strain of exhaustion that comes with traveling. My attention is drawn once again to the bathroom as he shuts the shower off, but I look away in time for him not to catch me looking in his direction as he exits the shower and starts to dry off. It does not escape my attention that he does not bother to find pajamas, shorts, something to sleep him as he comes to the side of the bed. My neck hairs rise as he comes to stand beside me. But he does not say a word and I look up at him, perplexed. Seconds pass and I place a bookmark in my book and look up at him.

"Yes?"

I quietly say, as not to wake Henry or Logan, whom I assume is asleep down the hall. My only response is a dignified sniff before reaching out with a hand. Inwardly I tense up, but I do my best to remain calm and unalarmed. I don't want to set him off or offend him, after all we are playing a part… but I wondered, just how far would this part be taken? It was brief, his touch. Feather light, he brushed a finger across my neck and shoulder. I couldn't help but shiver at the softness with which he touched me. The entire exchange and his eyes never left mine. I was acutely aware of my heartbeat rushing in my ears. He grunts, pleased with himself, I suppose.

"Move."

He says and I pause. Dropping the book into my lap before looking up at him again. He only glared and repeated himself,

"Move."

Sighing, I move to the left. It didn't don on me that I'd settled onto the right side of the bed, or apparently "His" side of the bed after feeding Henry. Settling into my new spot I place the book upon my bedside table, ready to chase sleep. Dipping next to me under his weight, the bed sinks as he gets in. I'm aware of the warmth emitting from his body and from the fact that he was completely naked. I could not determine if he were sleeping in the nude because that is what he does or because he was trying to get a rise out of me. As I move to lay down though I notice him grab a remote.

"Um, Victor? The baby is sleeping… If you're going to watch TV please don't have it on too loud. I don't want him to wake up."

I say, quietly. Not looking at him, but straight ahead. Not getting a response I look over only to be greeted by a sharp look, which causes me to add,

"Please."

Much meeker than I'd intended, but he only stares a moment more before turning the TV on and clicking the volume down to a low number.

"Thank you."

I say and smile in his direction. But he isn't looking. Unsure if I am to stay up and watch with him or if I can sleep I lay the awkwardly, the only noise in the house is the sound of the television talking out into the quiet. I felt sleep catching up to me and I tried to stay awake but my eyes grew too heavy.

"Good night, Victor."

I say looking over at him. He doesn't respond and turn over, facing the wall and Henry's crib. Victor flicks off the light on his nightstand and we're left quietly existing in the flashing and vocalizing of the television. Just before I'm taken for a second time to the realm of dreams, I feel Victor brush the hair off my face. He doesn't say a word, nor does he touch me further and I fall into sleep, gone, dreaming of this strange journey I'm on, the baby that is now my charge, and the man I am married too.

**~oOo~**

_Well I hope you liked it. Sorry it's so short. I'm working on some other chapters right now and I hope to have those up soon. Let me know what you think, especially the interaction between Creed and London when they're alone. – Sevy14_


	9. Chapter 9

**~oOo~**

I heard the chirping of birds and I cursed my body's desire to always rise at the crack of dawn. I was so warm in bed and comfortable, but my body did not ache from tiredness as bad as it had the day before so I took that as a good sign that they day would go well and I sighed. Trying to rise, I found myself weighed down. For a second I struggled and found myself in an even tighter grip. Stopping I looked down towards my waist to see an extremely muscular arm wrapped about me. How had I not felt him, I thought. Typically I am aware whenever I'm touched when I'm sleeping. Lightly, I gripped his hand attempted to lift it so I could wiggle out from underneath his arm. I heard a soft grunt and stopped. This happened four more times before I lay my head back down, resigned to the fact that I was clearly not moving unless he moved his arm. Time moved at a snails pace and I tried to enjoy the softness of the morning and the sun coming in through the window. Perhaps in another life, this would have been for me. A husband, a child, and a family home, a real 'Leave It To Beaver' lifestyle, but it is not. I am nomadic, constantly on the move and looking for something to fill the void that haunts me on so many nights. I think of my childhood and of a Mother who could not have been bothered to deal with a child, let alone a "freak," such as me. Whimpering startled me out of my thoughts and I looked over to see Henry's little arms moving about. Once again I attempted to rise but Victors grip about me was too great and I gently reached out and shook him.

"Victor." I whispered, with a shake of his arm. "Victor, wake up."

He bolted awake, sitting up right, his back tense. The sudden movement startled me and I froze, unsure of what I'd done. Victor didn't speak, nor did his back relax. I moved slowly as I rose from the bed and said,

"Henry was starting to cry…" I stopped speaking when I turned. Cradling Henry in my arms, my eyes made contact with Victors, whose eyes were dark and sharply observing me. I swallowed a bit before continuing,

"You-You had your arm about my waist and I was unable to rise to take care of Henry. I'm sorry I didn't realize I'd startle you so." By now, Henry's fussing was great because he wasn't eating as he'd been wanting and I turned again, not really feeling comfortable enough in the moment to expose myself in front of Victor. A movement to my right caused me to pause and look over. Victor had risen and walked to the bathroom, still naked. I had no idea if he was angry, grumpy, or if the unpleasant manner with which he held himself was typical of him. The later I supposed was most accurate, but I had no idea if I'd upset him or if he wasn't a morning person.

"Make breakfast." He said as he switched on the water to the shower. "I'm starving. Have it ready when I come down after my shower." He didn't bother to wait for my response as he stepped into the shower. I stood, staring. I hated to be commanded to do anything, let alone in a manner that was so blatantly sexist. The water stopped, suddenly, and I looked out the window, rocking back and forth with Henry. Victors head emerged from the shower and he looked at me, I could see him out of the corner of my eye. "London."

I looked at him, "What?" I said, in a tone that was more annoyed than I'd intended.

"Go. Make. Breakfast." He looked for a second more and then the shower flipped on again and his head disappeared back into the water. It occurred to me to respond, but I thought better of it.

Grabbing Henry's diaper bag I go downstairs and begin to prepare breakfast. It was then that I noticed the dishes in the sink. I couldn't determine if I'd misunderstood Logan and Victor last night of if they had just lied when they'd indicated if they'd do them once they were complete. Henry began to fuss, apparently deciding he was done eating, and I threw a dishtowel over my shoulder and began burping him. In between pats I put the left over eggs and potatoes in a pan, and got out more eggs and put them on the stove to scramble. The potatoes, I stabbed, awkwardly, still burping Henry, and placed them in a microwave dish and turned it on. I was thankful that the fruit could just be put out in its container.

From behind me a voice startles me, "Do you want me to take him?"

I turn, quickly, the movement scaring Henry and he begins to cry. "I-Logan, morning." I say, lamely. "You startled me."

He shakes his head; "I apologize. I could hold him if you would like."

I nod, agreeing that it would be nice to have two free hands while preparing breakfast. "Yes, although perhaps you'd like to wash your dishes from last night first?" I say this more in jest than in truthful irritation as I hand over Henry to him.

Logan starts to speak but is interrupted by Victor's strong voice cutting in, "Dishes are my wife's job, not, my brothers."

I look at him for a moment, but decided against starting an argument over this, as it is unlikely Victor will change his point of view on this matter.

"Yes well, I will do them after breakfast today. I was thinking of making a sort of casserole, would that be agreeable to you two?" I say as I busily scramble the eggs in the skillet.

"I told you I was starving." Victor says and I sigh, thinking that it is like dealing with a child.

"Yes, I was there." I say over my shoulder. "I just think it would be nice to have something different, you know?" A snort is my only response and I sigh, obviously Victor thinks otherwise. "Logan, do you care if I make a casserole or would you like to just have what you ate last night?" I stop and turn to look at him as I speak.

Looking up from Henry, Logan looks at me and then to Victor, and then to me. "I-Uh-Well whatever is made is fine by me." He finally says.

Victor is looking at him and Henry, with a look that I can't decipher. I nod, "Alright, same as last night then, is what I think that means." Logan's eyes widen, and he looks as though he is about to protest that is not what he meant or that he did not mean to imply anything by what he was saying, but I shake my head.

"No it is quite alright. Victor is clearly starving from lack of food and I don't want to deal with a food deprived husband." I say smiling and turn to finish the last of the eggs. I put them on a plate and on the table in front of the two brothers. "Victor, could you perhaps get some plates and eating utensils?"

He looks at me, but does. The plate clatter on the table as he sets them down roughly, it is the same with the silverware. I roll my eyes. Clearly setting the table is a woman's job too. With the potatoes done I set those out too, along with butter and cheese. I start to ask about bacon but Victor speaks,

"No bacon?" He looks over at Logan and the two share a look that I don't understand.

"I was thinking we could not have bacon and save it for tomorrow or later for lunch, I could make BLT's or something." I say as I move to sit down.

Victor shakes his head, "No, bacon." I merely look at him before getting myself a serving of fruit. "Please." He spits out.

I turn my gaze to him and smile, "Bacon it is." I think he snarls at me, but I can't be sure. I look back at Logan to see if he's handling holding Henry, he is I decided and pull the meat out of the fridge. "How much should I make this time?"

"How much is-" Logan starts with egg in his mouth, but Victor interrupts him, both vocally and with a look.

"All of it." He says as he shovels food into his mouth.

I turn, "There's two packages in here. I think that's all we have left. Maybe one?"

Shaking his head, Victor repeats, "All of it."

Logan nods and adds, "We can always go to the store and get more. We'll be here for another day or so." He pauses there and looks over at Victor before continuing. "I think that was what Victor was intending."

Nodding, I say, "Alright." And I throw the bacon on the skillet. I get down another pan and place it on the stove, realizing it'd be faster to cook all this bacon with two pans than one. I move to the table and pick up my fruit, taking small bites out of the melon and enjoying its sweetness. Minutes pass by and the only sound is Henry soft gurgling and the noise of Victor and Logan chewing. I put the first plate of bacon down on the table and turn away to put more on the pans. Turning around again the bacon is gone and both Victor and Logan are looking at me. I shake my head, unsure of what to say. The rate at which they eat food and meat especially is insane to me. Henry begins to fuss and I turn my head to look at him, wriggling in the cradle that Logan's arm had created. "Victor, could you hold him please?"

Not hearing the shifting of bodies I turn around, the spatula in my hand, "Victor?"

He looks at me, "You're his Mother." Sitting back in his chair his arms are crossed and I sigh.

"Yes, but I'm preparing bacon," I say sharply, "For his Father and Uncle. In front of the stove is no place to have a baby, he could get burned and I don't want to have to take him to the hospital because of a burn. We'd have to answer questions… You don't want that do you?" My tone was terse.

He looks at me before rising and I couldn't help it when my breath caught in my throat. I was unsure if he heard my intake of air or not. He appeared to not have and he took the spatula from my hand.

"Then I'll make the bacon. Be a 'Mother.'" He says, looking down at me from his height. His look wasn't threatening nor was it peaceful though and I slid out from in between Victor and the stove and take Henry from Logan, before sitting down in Victors seat. Henry began to calm as I held him, softly rubbing his back and humming.

The sizzling of the bacon took over the room and I took this time to study Victor. He was so curious. A mysterious man, who, I think, did not on purpose choose to be mysterious, but rather he just felt no urge to share anything personal about himself. No details about his life or what he was thinking. In a sense, he was like that gigantic old tome found in libraries high upon a shelf that collected dust from the lack of use. I suspected though that he was probably quite an interesting person, who had seen some horrific things, experienced horrific things, but had also witnessed some amazing things over the course of his long life. I knew he'd been in the military, the dog tags still hung about his neck and I knew that he had fought in all of the modern wars that I could recall. But I longed to know more. I wanted to know more about him that didn't involve violence and cruelty. It occurred to me then that perhaps maybe his life was only violence and cruel deeds.

"Are you okay?" Logan's voice cut into my thoughts and I looked over at him.

"What?" I say, puzzled. Victor too and turned and was staring at me, the plate of bacon now had a pile of meat atop it.

"You were staring at Victor's back and making a concerned face." I thought maybe something was wrong or… I don't know, you're alright?" He finished lamely.

I look over and make eye contact with Victor. There was a heat in my core that rose to my neck and my cheeks felt flush. "Oh yes, I was just thinking is all. I apologize if I made you concerned." I look away, the intensity in Victors look was unnerving, he'd never looked at me like that.

With a click the stove turned off, the pans shoved to the cold back burners and Victor turned, setting the plate down in front of us, he too sat, surprisingly, in the chair that had been meant for me, without comment. Both Logan and Victor started munching on the bacon, while I watched, gently cuddling Henry. I could feel Victors gaze upon at times and I turned my head, but his eyes were averted elsewhere. Like a game of cat and mouse, that's what it felt like, it made me wonder what I would be, but in the back of m mind, I knew, I was the mouse, and he was most definitely the cat. It was a nice way to start the day I supposed. A simple breakfast, the three of us in the quiet as the rest of the world woke up about us, and I had to admit, the smell of bacon was always a pleasant one.

**~oOo~ **

**Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. I have some time and I thought I would get a few chapters out there for you all. Let me know what you think. I'd love to know if you are liking how I am writing the characters or if you don't. Have a great day! Happy Writing! – Sevy14**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all of you who have given a review, I really appreciate it. Please continue to do so, that way I know what you, my audience is thinking and what you would like to see from the characters and their development. Well, here is another update for you all, hope you like it and please, let me know what you think. –Sevy14**

We ate in silence, Henry fussing occasionally. The two of them chomped at their bacon. I shook my head in disbelief, so much bacon. Rising, Victor threw his dishes in the sink, he stretched, his back cracking. I watched him as he did so. Logan rose too, gently placing his dishes on the side of the sink, turning as he did so,

"I can do the dishes this morning so you can tend to the baby."

His voice cut into my thoughts. Looking up I made to speak but a growling from Victor stopped my vocalization in its tracts. Smiling, I acknowledged the offer.

"It's quite alright, I can manage. Thank you though." Seemingly pleased with himself, Victor made a face and Logan rolled his eyes. Their exchanges were interesting to me, like their own language. I'd begun to notice them as it happened on more than one occasion since we'd started this journey. The floor creaked beneath Victor and before he could leave the room I spoke,

"Would it be alright if I went for a walk…" He looked at me quizzically I suppose would be the facial expression.

"…With Henry." Victor continued to look at me, studying my face. I felt like fidgeting beneath his eyes, but I held myself still and my breath even, and his face, unreadable. I continued,

"It's just that it's so beautiful here and-"

He cut in, "It's not safe! There are wild animals about."

I gave a small smile, "I assure you I can handle a wild animal or two." The clock on the wall ticked loudly in my ears. Victor gave no response as I looked at him. My eyes went from his to Logan's before out the window. With a sigh, "Well maybe you or Logan would like to go with me… To ensure that no harm befalls either Henry or I." The sat about us; our breathing, the ticking clock, and Henry's soft gurgling the only sound. Victor glanced from me to Logan and back again, before exhaling loudly and leaving the room. I watched, perplexed by this before look at Logan.

He shrugged, "I will go with you." Against my better judgment… "Can't have you in danger now, can we?" He said somewhat comically. I smiled and was about to thank him when Victors voice rang out into the house.

"Jimmy… Out back… Wood to cut!" Followed by a door opening and slamming shut. Logan's eyebrows rose and he moved out of the kitchen, heading outside after Victor. I looked about and went about cleaning the kitchen.

After cleaning the kitchen, I gathered Henry up and went upstairs. I showered, the warm water rushing over my skin felt like heaven. I could stand all day in it's warmth, but the fussing of a crying babe roused me from my thoughts and I shut the shower off and gathered the towel about me. Quickly I dried and dressed, my hair a sopping mess before I gathered it up in a towel. Going to Henry I determine it is a dirty diaper and I change it. Once changed, Henry cooed happily. Laying him down upon the bed I finish drying my hair off, damply it sits upon my shoulders. Raising the boy up I hold him close, his fingers entwine in strands of hair. Looking out the window I sigh, it is quite lovely today and I would very much enjoy spending time outside. Off in the distance an echoing caught my ears and I strained to make it out. Curious, I took up my book and made my way downstairs and out to the back. This was been my first time out here, and I was taken aback by the space. The grass was neatly kept, but just beyond that, the wild mountain wood crept up to the civilized neatness of the lawn.

I was startled by a loud dragging noise getting closer and closer. Victor and Logan came out of the wood, between them, a large tree dragging. I watched as they stopped just inside the lawn and took up axes. Henry began to fuss as the steel of their axes beat against the wood. Most likely hungry, I took out a breast and he reached up, as an eager baby tends to do. He suckled happily as I rocked on the porch swing. Across the yard, Victor and Logan struck at the wood. The two of them worked in synch. Each one splitting the wood, their powerful swings broke apart the tree as if it were a single piece of firewood being splint. Their synchronization was calming to me. Neither spoke to the other, or even acknowledged their presence. Of course I also took in their well-defined bodies moving beneath their clothes. Before now, I hadn't really taken notice. The night before Victor had caught off guard with his nudeness that I hadn't even regarded his physique. Time passed on. Henry grew full and was burped and I watched them, the two working in perfect tandem. Henry gurgled happily until he fell into sleep. Before I could control myself and stop it, I took in a gasp of air, as Victor removed his shirt, revealing, well, it was all quite nice indeed. Pausing he looked over at me and I felt my face go red. I realized that he'd heard me combined with the second realization that he'd caught me staring at him. My face burned even warmer when he grinned at me, a very predatory sneer. It caused chills to circle up and down my spine. I averted my gaze, embarrassed, and then looked back, only to see him looking at me still. I rose my face blossoming with heated fire, worse than before. I made my way inside, to prepare lunch, I told myself.

**Well I know it was a short one, I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Have a good one and Happy Writing. –Sevy14**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, it seems like I've been hit with a bit of a writing bug. Hope you all liked Chapter 10 and enjoy Chapter 11. Enjoy! – Sevy14 **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Reaching the privacy of the house I let out a breath, exhaling loudly. Still lingering in my mind was the image of Victor's body his muscles glistened with the sweat form hard work. Feeling entirely embarrassed with myself, I placed Henry in the crib located in the corner of the kitchen. Opening the fridge I ruffled through it looking for something to prepare for lunch. Of course all I could really see was meat, meat, meat, and more meat. Beneath the counter I found potatoes. I didn't remember purchasing those, but upon inspection they appeared to be fine. Peeling them I set them in a pot on the stove to boil. The small lettuce head I'd removed from the fridge, I chapped up, combining in a bowel with green, orange, red, and yellow peppers, tomatoes, and carrots. The ham I'd found was prepared as well. I'd decided on scalloped potatoes. It occurred to me that Victor and Logan ate so much perhaps I should make two dishes, that'll probably last them the meal. After peeling more potatoes, I put a second pot on the stove and remove the first pot, draining the steaming water. After slicing them and put them in the first platter, I smother both the meat and potatoes with cheese and sauce. Still waiting on the second pot of potatoes to boil, I cut up some fruit, acknowledging as I did that I 'd probably be the only one to eat both vegetables and fruit. The steam from a boiling pot draws my attention and I drain the water, remove the potatoes, slice and add them to the second platter of waiting meat, following that up with the cheese and sauce. Popping both pans into the oven and setting the timer, I felt pleased with the meal that would follow. To save myself time, I set the table, and put back in the fridge the fruit and veggies.

With the kitchen clean and lunch baking, I gathered Henry up and returned outside, I was sure to leave the door open so I could hear the oven timer when it goes off. Victor and Logan were still at it, although the large tree was no more. As Victor split the remaining wood, Logan was stacking it. I hadn't seen so much wood before, it was shocking, as was the pace with which they worked. With Henry asleep in my arms I stood and ventured out across the lawn. Victor didn't cease splitting the wood when I reached him. I observed him for a few minutes he worked a constant pace, his movements precise. It was now that I realized that the strong physique was over 200 years old, he had no scars or marks from his long life that I could tell. It was quite amazing really. I was sure that Logan was the same, but I dared not look as Victor had exhibited jealous emotions before… And he was holding an axe. Daring to interrupt him as he worked I asked,

"What's with the large quantity of wood?"

Victor paused, the axe still above his head. "Winter is better with a warm fire."

I had not expected him to answer, and not as pleasantly. Puzzled I looked at him, the house, and back, "But won't we still be up north at home in the Yukon?"

Another piece of wood was split and thrown into the woodpile. Roughly and with a shake of his head before coming down upon yet another piece of wood he said, "Not if I can help it."

I nodded, not sure what that meant. I watched as he split five more pieces of before turning my to me and said, "Go fetch me some beer."

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. Sighing, "Victor, it is too early for alcohol."

He made a face I couldn't quite make out before responding, "No! Now, go get me something to drink… Please."

I held his gaze before turning to Logan who was still stacking wood. "Would you like something to drink, Logan?"

He nodded, "Yes." He put another piece of wood on the stack and added, "Thank you, London." His eyes briefly made contact with mine before looking to Victor and away again.

I smiled broadly, "Of course, it's my pleasure." Turning, I made my way back inside. As I did, I could've sworn I heard a growl come from Victor's direction but I ignored it and kept walking.

Once in side, Henry began fussing. I realized he most likely needed a change. Turning, I went upstairs and changed his diaper. Once clean, Henry gurgled and kicked happily. I smiled at him. He was really a perfect child, calm, quiet, happy, but thankfully quiet, as I could not see Victor dealing with a fussy child. Looking through the nursery I was pleased to find a baby carrier. Placing Henry in it, I smiled,

"Much better." I commented, happy to have two free hands at my disposal now.

Realizing I needed to check the scalloped potatoes, I made my way downstairs, relieved to see our lunch was about half way done and not burnt to a crisp. Grabbing two beers, I made my way through the house and opened the back door. I was startled to see them on the porch. Handing each of them their beer, I set Henry down and rocked the carrier. He cooed. I smiled at his cuteness, Logan looked at the boy, with an expression close to resembling fondness, I gathered. Victor couldn't have been more uninterested in the child, not even acknowledging Henrys existence. I stood there, awkwardly. I was unsure if I was supposed to leave them or sit. Victor was sitting legs open wide, reclined on the love seat and Logan, in the chair. Perhaps sensing my uneasiness, Victor grunted, which caught my attention. I looked over at him he had the same grin from earlier on his face, as he patted the open space next to him. It was unexpected and that sneering smile made my blood race. I did though move to sit next to him. I sat straight up, my back erect. With a foot I rocked the carrier and watched as Henry wriggled happily. I could feel his gaze upon me, Logan's too. I am not sure how long we sat there; none of us talking the only sound we heard beside the world about us was Henry and his gurgling, cooing, and happy baby noises. Occasionally, I would feel something brush against my shoulders or against my hair, I told myself it was the breeze and not Victors hand. He was so intense and had such a heat radiating off of him. I now understood what so many in bars and whispered about him, how it was hart to not look at him-Too hard to look away. In such close proximity, my body felt drawn to him, I supposed it was just the way he was though. I was thankful though that I was not at the receiving end of his anger or those claws of his claws. I focused on anything but the man sitting to my left. Lost in my thoughts Victors voice drags me out.

"Is that my food?"

I look at him, puzzled, "What?" As I respond, the beeping of the oven timers comes into my earshot. "Oh, yes, lunch will be ready momentarily." I say as I rise, "I hope you like it."

Victor takes another drink from his beer and brings it down it clanks against the side of the seat. "Of course we're hungry! We demolished a tree this morning." As he says this, he looks at me pointedly.

"Yes, I see that." I respond, looking out over the yard at the pile of wood. "Very impressive." I rise, pick up Henry, and move inside. I don't hear Victor or Logan as I make my through the house into the kitchen. Reaching the kitchen, I place Henry down on a chair. Moving to the stove, I shut off the timer and removed both of the scalloped potatoes from the oven and placed them upon the table. I pull the vegetables and fruit out of the fridge and put them on the table as well. Just as I was about to call out for Victor and Logan to come eat, they enter the kitchen and sit down. Before I could warn them to wait for them to cool off before eating it, they've dug in, mouths full. "Would either one of you like me to serve you some fruit or salad?"

Between mouthfuls, Victor snorts. Logan looks at him. "Yes, we would both like a serving." I look at him, eyebrows raised and then to Victor.

"Alright…" I say as I serve Logan. I look at Victor before hesitantly moving a spoonful of fruit towards his plate. My eyes meet his and I pause. Those dark orbs of his follow my movement as I place the healthy food upon his plate. His eyes look back up at mine, I offer him a small smile, as if to say, 'thank you.' Hungrily though, I dig in, my serving of scalloped potatoes much smaller than theirs and my helping of healthy food, much larger. We ate in silence, happily munching on our food. I was pleased to see Victor eat the fruit that I put on his plate and pick at the salad, eating only the peppers. He caught me staring and dropped the remaining piece of vegetable in his hand. I sighed, but smiled, more broadly. Finished with my meal, I rose and put the plate in the dishwasher. Turning I lean against the countertop, "So, Victor," he looked at me, tearing apart a piece of meat, "About that walk…"

"Maybe later." He says. I begin to speak but he cuts me off. "I said," he emphasized, "maybe later. Got it?"

Nodding, "Sure."

Logan, who had been sitting quietly throughout our meal added, "We need to finish the wood before a walk, right Victor?" His brother looked at him, but didn't respond. Not sure what that meant, I took that as he agreed, but Logan offered Victor a more pointed look.

"Well, are you two going to be in here for a bit longer, eating?" I ask.

Nodding, Logan answers, "Yeah, I'm starved and this is quite good, reminds me of how it used to be made by someone we knew a long time again. 'Member that?" He asks Victor. Victor merely grunts.

"Okay well, uh, I'd like to go upstairs for a bit, if you don't mind. Could you watch Henry, please?" Before Victor is able to speak though, Logan answered.

With a nod, "Ya! We'll come get you when we head out again."

I smiled, "Thank you. As well behaved as Henry is, I'd like to have a bit of alone time is all. Thank you," I say as I walk past Victor, and as I do I let my hand glide across his shoulders, "I really appreciate it." I felt his back muscles tense up at my touch and I wanted to smile. It was nice to return the favor of putting him on edge after he tries, and is usually successful when he tries to do it to me.

Biting into another piece of potato, Logan nods, "It's no problem London, Victor, would love to spend time with his _son_." He emphasizes the last bit and I look at him.

I make my way upstairs, hoping that when I come back downstairs Henry is okay and hasn't caused Victor any great upset. It amused me how I was worried what Henry would do to a grown man, but of course, Victor appeared at times to be unstable in his reactions to things, and such, I would be lying to myself if I didn't admit being a little worried about leaving him alone with Victor, even if Logan was there.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once London cleared the room I looked over at Victor, who was glaring at me with heat in his eyes. I shrugged, "You should give her time to be alone."

With a growl, "Be quiet. She is not your wife and you are not the head of this family."

Rolling my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're the eldest so you're in charge. I'm just saying, you gotta do things to make her happy too. Not like it'd kill ya to interact with your kid." I bit into another piece of ham as he glared at me, chewing on his food.

"Sometimes I really want to kill you."

I hold back a laugh it was such a typical Victor response. But we both know that he wouldn't do that. Two reasons really, one, we didn't know if we could be killed, and two, as much as Victor beat me up, berated me, cut me down, humiliated me, he did care about me and would not truly do anything that would cause me serious harm. Even with what happened with Stryker, he thought he was helping me be stronger, better. "Yeah well, me too Bub, me too."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Well, what did you guys think? It's a bit longer. Not as much Victor and London as I had wanted for this chapter, but hey, it sets up for some interesting things to come in the next chapter. Is there anything you'd like to see more or less from the characters? Do you have any questions for me? Let me know, I'd love to hear from you. Please review so I know what you're thinking about the story. Thanks for reading. - Sevy14**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello All,

Thank you for sticking with me. I know it's been a long while. I hope to get back into updating on a more regular basis, especially with NaNoWriMo going on. So please, give me some feedback and let me know what you think of this chapter. Happy reading. – Sevy14

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I reached the top of the landing and sighed, happy to have just a moment alone. While I worried about leaving Victor and Logan alone with Henry, I knew that he would be alright. Reaching the room I picked up my book and plopped down on the bed. I read a page or two before the warm sunlight on my legs drew my attention out the window. The sky was a perfect blue and I yearned to be outside. As my thoughts drifted aimlessly to this and that, I remembered the phone that Storm had given me. Getting up I rummage through my bag and find it. I plugged its charger into the wall and connected it before turning it on. Once on I looked through the contacts until the name I'd been looking for appeared. I clicked the 'Call' button and watched the phone light up. As I waited for someone to answer on the other line, my stomach fluttered and I didn't know why.

"Hello?"

I smiled, it was nice to hear his voice, "Professor, hi."

"London, my Dear, how are you?

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking." I pause momentarily before continuing. "The move has been going well, thankfully."

He was silent a moment. "Oh good, I'm relieved to hear that it is going well. And Victor is he…" The Professor trailed off, his words meeting my silence.

"He's, well, Victor." I say with a sigh. "He's… Particular." I say.

"Hahahahaha! That he is, my Dear, that he is. And Logan? Are the two of them getting along, or perhaps, their version of along?"

I could tell he was smiling with that last bit. "Well, I suppose so. It's hard to tell with them. They do a lot of non-communicative talking and then sometimes they speak normally, other times it is Victor being, well, Victor. He's very much the dominant personality of the two, but Logan goes along with it for the most part. I don't know, Creed's-I mean, Victor is hard to read." I stopped talking and had realized I'd rambled a bit.

The Professor sighed, "Yes, that sounds like their dynamic, although I would like to let you know that it's good that you're getting the chance to see them like this. I gather not many if anyone has truly seen them in this environment."

"Environment?"

"Domestic. Neither has ever had any family that we know of-"

"Besides the other of course." I say.

"Yes, besides each other, which has been a less than smooth, to say the least. I will be looking forward to hear all about it when I come visit you."

I couldn't hide my excitement, "You're coming to visit? When?" This had been the best news I'd heard in awhile and it shocked me to feel as excited as I did.

"After you get settled, we'll come to pick up Logan."

"Oh… You mean he's not-he's not staying?" I was taken aback, I'd just assumed he'd be staying with us. "Neither he nor Victor mentioned that he would be leaving so quickly."

Sighing, "I know, it might seem…" Pausing, "It might not be... Well it's not ideal to you I'm sure, with him leaving. I am quite sure that Logan provides a nice buffer between you and Victor but it will be alright. Even though he does have his, issues, Victor, I feel is a good man. Only misunderstood by the world."

I sighed, heavily. The reality of what was occurring hitting me all at once and the relaxation I felt before had disappeared and I was left reeling from overwhelming anxiety. "Yeah…" I let out breathily. "I suppose so. It'll be okay."

"Hey, I have to go, but please do call again. I've been thinking about you. I'm sure that your son-"

"Henry, we named him Henry." I interjected.

"Oh, wonderful name. I'm sure that Henry is doing well and I trust that your adapting to Motherhood?"

I nod, "Yes, actually it hasn't been too hard of a change although I'm sure as time goes on I may feel the strain more than I am now. But he is a good child, always quiet and never fussy, which is good because I don't think Victor could handle a child that cried a lot."

Chuckling, "Quite right my Dear, quite right."

The space between us was quiet and neither one of us spoke for a moment before I said, "Well, I suppose I'll let you go now. It was good to talk to you." The sadness at having to say goodbye seeped into my voice.

"Yes, it was lovely to speak to you. Take care of yourself, and Henry."

I nod, "I will. Have a good day, we'll talk soon. I promise."

"Goodbye London."

"Goodbye."

I sat in the silence after the click of our phones disconnecting. My heart was racing and I sat back on my pillows, reflecting on what my life had become. I was what, a housewife, a kept woman, married to… Victor Creed. I let my eyes wander back out to the sunlit sky and the perfect blue that was illuminated by its light.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hope you enjoyed this update. Please let me know what you think. Until next time. –Sevy14


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, thanks for hanging in there and waiting for me to update. Hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think. – Sevy14**

**London's Point of View:**

After I got off the phone with the Professor I felt the pit of sadness well up inside. He really was the only one who had ever cared for me and it was horrible not knowing what was really going on. Hoping to rid myself of these thoughts and emotions, I turn on the shower and step in. I enjoyed the feeling of the cold water, turning warm, and then hot run over my shoulders. I contemplated the road I was on and how I'd got here. That late night phone call from the Professor and his pleading voice coming through the phone asking me if I would come to the school and meet with him about something important. Something that was about our people, saving us, or being a help, or… I don't know. It was so important that he felt he had to call me and ask me to come to him, ask me to keep an open mind and just listen to what was said. He had not wanted me to be mixed up in this, not because I shouldn't care, but because I had never wanted to be a warrior, to fight, to see the pain caused by it all. I had seen way too much of that before I had come to him, to the school, and before he taught me that I was who I am and I was not the person that they, that She, had made me believe I was.

**Victor and Logan:**

I looked at my brother he chomped away the food in front of us. We ate in silence Henry fussed a little but mostly sat quietly and watched. Thinking he was bored, if babies could even get bored, I dug into my coat pocket and retrieved my keys. I placed them within is his lap and watched as he picked them up. It amused me to see that the first thing he did was to put them in his mouth. After I thought about how disgusting that was.

"You'll have to wash those." Victor said, his tone was that of a disgusted person.

Nodding, "Yeah, I didn't actually think about that when I gave it to him. But I suppose there are worse things." I said and then took another bite of meat. "You know, she's not half bad." I looked at him as I said this.

Looking at me Victor said, "What?"

Chewing a few times and then swallowing I said, "London, she's not half bad." He stopped his movements, and just looked at me, his face blank, but I knew he was trying to follow me. "At cooking, she really isn't that bad of a cook."

Grunting, "Suppose so."

I smiled, a small one and chuckled, "Yeah, well I was a little worried about it, I mean, I know how much you love to eat, yeah big lug." I smiled broadly at him and then chomped away at the last bits of bacon in my hand. He looked at me but didn't say anything. Henry began to fidget and threw the keys I'd handed him only moments before on the floor before he started to cry. His little fists curled into tight balls and his face red from emotion and strain. I looked up and over at Victor, who was looking at me already with the same blank look on his face.

"It's crying." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "It, is named Henry, remember, and yes, that is a good observation. Maybe you should hold him, you are his Father."

Annoyed he responded, "I think HE has gone and shit himself."

I smiled, nodding, "You're right, and HE," emphasizing as Victor had, "Can still be held with shit in his diaper. Why don't you just pick him up and change it?"

He looked at me sharply, "Why the hell do you think I know how to change a diaper?!"

Shaking my head, "I don't know. I'll go get London." I say and begin to rise. But I stop when Victor rises quickly, his face taught and hands tensed. This stance when he has taken it has always taught me that I should be ready to fight, that his mood has gone from complacent to aggressive.

"She is in the shower." He said, his voice rough and deeper than normal.

I looked at him the warning signs or bells as most people say, were going off, blaring loudly in my ears. "I know I just thought that-"

Squaring his body towards mine, "Yeah I bet you thought you'd like to go up there and take a peek." His glare got even stronger, if that was possible.

Looking at me pointedly, I sighed. "Well, I just, I don't know Victor, I was trying to be helpful is all." We looked at each other, Henry was still crying, his volume increasing with the seconds that ticked by.

"I will go get MY WIFE. Stay here with HIM." He ordered.

I nodded, "That's fine, hurry up alright, he is really upset." I moved to pick him up while Victor watches for a moment before shoving the chair back with his foot and then stalked out of the room without so much as another word in my direction, or a look. "Now, what's the matter little man, don't cry. I'm sure Mommy's going to be here soon and you'll be right as rain. No more tears." My words did nothing to soothe the crying child in fact, I think they only made him cry more.

**London's Point of View Continued:**

The tears wanted to fall and I shook my head forcefully and then shut off the shower. Only to find the coldness of the room took hold and I turned it back on, turning the knob to the hottest it'll go. Instead of wiping away the pain and the memories of my past, I let them come. With them the tears struck me and like a waterfall they fell. I let them wash down my face and the feelings that took over me and I wept. I knew that perhaps I would be heard, but I didn't care. It was clear to me by the sadness and concern in the Professors voice that I was a part of something big, a journey, a mission rather, that was of the upmost importance. If I was to do this, I had to confront the feelings I always kept hidden away from the world. I needed to be sure that when faced with something horrible, something terrible that my past would not be the aspect that brought me down. It couldn't be. Now, I had someone other than myself to deal with, I had Henry. Without me, he would not make it, his survival was my responsibility that essentially is what the Professor and Storm and indicated to me in his office. Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear someone open the door to the room and walk into the bathroom. It wasn't until someone was just outside the shower curtain that I realized there was someone out there. On edge I tried to breathe normally so that my actions weren't out of the ordinary. I waited a second before taking another breath and turning to face the shower curtain. Tentatively, "Hello?"

She was still in the shower by the time I got up there. Before I entered the room I could hear that she was crying, about what I don't know, I didn't care to be honest. Tears were a nuisance to me, I could never understand why people resorted to them. The act of crying was useless and it only made you weak. But I would have to tell her about that point of view another time. I could hear her heartbeat change once she realized she was no longer alone in the bathroom. I waited a second, listening to her and I heard her try to steady her breathing and then shift behind the curtain. No doubt trying to get the best leverage to fend off an attack. I took a breath and then spoke, "The boy is crying, get down there and shut him up." I turned to leave when she answered me.

He was crying so he came all the way up here to tell me to come and fix it… Shaking my head, "Well did you try picking him up, you know, holding him. It's a novel idea, I know, but hey, it might work." I came across a lot more bratty and annoyed than intended, but dang it I wanted, no I needed some alone time and he had interrupted that. He did not move and I waited for him to snap at me or lash out in some way. From where his voice came from I knew that he was directly across from me on the other side of the curtain, and it would be a lie if I did not admit to myself that I thought it was something he did not just pull the curtain aside and tell me. This realization made me see that I had a certain point of view about him, and it wasn't good, and surprisingly I felt bad that I had even thought that about him. It was dirty and nasty to think that I would assume he was just a brute, only about the base in life, sex and food, and probably drink.

"Look, he is crying. The noise makes me feel violent." I grabbed a towel off the towel rack and I shook it. "Now get out here, dress, and come down and make him stop." When she did not answer I sighed annoyed with all of this, "Please, London."

Lost in my thoughts I was drawn back to reality by his words, he'd said please, and my name. I don't know if he'd said my name ever. I gripped the side of the curtain and stuck my head out. He was standing there looking extremely annoyed and holding a towel. "Well, since you asked so nicely." I said and he rolled his eyes, but did not drop the towel on the ground, he only shifted and waited for me to shut off the shower and take it. I stuck my head back in and shut off the shower. I made to open the curtain but realized I was naked and he was still there. Peaking my head out from behind the shower I said, "Um, Victor, could you maybe leave the bathroom I'm uh…" I trailed off, looking at anywhere but him.

He looked at me and sighed for a moment before he dropped the towel upon the sink counter and made his way towards the door, stopping for a moment and then turning to look back at me. I looked at him in return, attempting to keep my breathing calm and steady, the proximity to him after the events from earlier today was a lot and I was doing all that I could to not remember what he looked like without his shirt on, skin glistening beneath the sun from sweat, and the look on his face when he had caught me staring. "You know London," he said this and my name rolled off of his lips like a purr, "It's not like I haven't seen you naked, we did make Henry." And then walked out the door.

I balked at him or rather at his back as he walked out and waited a second before I got out of the shower and grabbed the tower on the floor. His words threw me. Apparently he was getting me back for running my hands over his shoulders earlier. I quickly dried off and opened the bathroom door to find Victor standing there, waiting. Startling me, I nearly dropped the towel that was about me. "Victor…"

Looking up, he smirked, "London."

He did not speak but only looked at me after that I knelt down next to my bag and rummaged until I found some clothes. Picking them up I look at him over my shoulder before returning to the bathroom, confused as to what he was doing up here still. I dressed quickly and did my best to stop the dripping water off of my hair. Opening the door I stepped out and almost walked into Victor. "I-I-sorry." I said as I side stepped and moved away from him and then out the door. I didn't know what was going on, why he was still up there or what he was doing outside the door waiting for me. Hurrying downstairs I heard Henry crying and found him in Logan's arms, wailing and flailing his arms about. "Here, let me." I said, taking Henry from him and stepping away.

"He uh, we think he went to the bathroom." Logan said, his voice was not its typical steadiness and I looked at him.

Nodding, "Well what's up my little one, did you go potty?" His crying lessoned as I held him in my arms, but perhaps Logan was right, he did go to the bathroom. I lifted him up and held him sideways and sniffed. Recoiling a bit, I nodded, "Yes, he did, but thankfully I believe it's only number one." I say and smile at him. He nodded. I bent down and grabbed the bag with the diapers in it. Victor had since walked into the kitchen and I did what I could to ignore his presence, even though it was massive and seemed to take over every inch of the room. I quickly changed the diaper and threw the dirty one in the trash can. "Logan or V-Victor," I stumbled over his name, he smirked at this and I looked away, "Could one of you hold him, I have to wash my hands and I don't want him rolling off of the table." Victor stood there and stared at me but did not move. Logan stepped forth and picked Henry up and held him while I washed my hands. Turning I took him again from Logan, "Thank you." We stood there quietly, awkwardly really, "I see that you two ate pretty much everything." Dang these two eat a lot.

Nodding, "We were hungry." Victor said, looking at me, his gaze fixed and pointed.

"Right well, I guess I'll have to find something else to fix for dinner… I was hoping to eat any leftovers for dinner but I can tell that there really aren't any, are there." I say looking at them. Victor didn't move, Logan only shrugged, hands in his pocket. "So… Victor, about that walk." He glared.

"Didn't I say later?" His body had tensed up.

I nodded, "Yes, you did, but it's so nice out now, it could be a short one, I mean, that wouldn't take too much of the afternoon up, would it?" I looked at him pleadingly. "I've been inside the car forever and then stuck in here, I just want to be outside, to walk, the forest is beautiful, come on." I was begging, but I didn't care. I needed to go outside and I'm pretty sure if I just wandered off on my own he, Victor, would be less than pleased and I really did not want to be at the receiving end of his ire.

"No. Later. I will be outside cutting wood, Jimmy?" He said turning and making his way out the kitchen door. When his brother didn't follow him he retraced his steps, "Jimmy, let's go."

I watched, unsure of what was to happen. The room had shifted greatly in its temperature and feeling, I was uncomfortable and I didn't really want to start a fight, but of course I had. I had a tendency of doing so, it was a talent, I was drawn out of my thoughts when Logan-ah, Jimmy, spoke. I need to figure out what he likes to be called, switching back and forth is tedious and ridiculous.

"Victor, it is nice out, let's just get the walk over with and then we can finish the wood up later while. I think that's fair, don't you? We'll be closer to dinner instead of coming back in from cutting wood up and then having to go for a walk without dinner being ready." I looked at him hoping he'd catch my subtle and non-spoken communication and remember what I said earlier about doing things for London. "I mean, it's not like your wife has asked for much since we left, so this is really not that big of a –"

"Fine. You go. I'll do wood." He said, he looked at me and then his brother, before turning on his heel and leaving. The footfalls that echoed in the house were quick and heavy, his pace fast, and the door shut seemed to slam with a velocity that shook the house.

Looking at Logan or Jimmy, or whatever, I said, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to cause a fight." He shook his head.

"Oh it's no problem, really, Victor just likes things his way. Besides, you're right, it is nice out and a walk could be nice. But he's also right that there are dangerous animals in the woods here, so we need to be on our toes, okay?"

Nodding, "Yeah, sure. I get that. Let me get the carrier for Henry and the camera. I want to take some pictures so that I can remember this trip and for him of course." I say this smiling at Henry who had calmed completely and was looking about. "I'll be right back, the carrier is upstairs." Stroking his head I carried him upstairs and find the carrier in the corner of the room. I lay him on the bed and put it on. Bending down I dig through the bag and find the camera, luckily the battery is still good. I make a note to charge the battery when I get back from the walk and then pick Henry up and put him in the carrier. I walk out the bedroom door before stopping and turning around, I pick out some socks of Henry's and put them on his feet, not wanting him to get cold when we go for our walk. Returning downstairs I walk into the kitchen to find Logan standing there. "So uh, what do you like to be called? I don't know if I should call you Logan or Jimmy."

Chuckling, "I suppose Jimmy works, that's what Victor prefers."

I nod, "Alright… Thanks. It's just annoying to go back and forth."

He nods, "Yes. From here on out we should really to do what makes him happy. He really is no fun when he's not happy."

I smile as we make our way out of the house. "Yes well, happy uh… I suppose he's happy sometimes." I look at him, of course, I haven't seen that."

Jimmy looks at me, "Oh he's happy most of the time, you just have to change your idea of what happy is when it involves him." He's quiet for a minute as we make our way down the front walk and the driveway, " He never really had a happy life… In fact the only time that he was happy was when he was fighting. Victor is good at fighting." He paused, "Really good at fighting."

Looking at him I stop, "Yes, I've heard that. Although I never had the opportunity to see him in action." I start walking again, "Should we lock the house up?"

Shaking his head, "No, I think if anyone broke into Victor's house they would get a nasty surprise… Don't you think so?" He smiled looking at me as he said this.

Nodding with a wry smile of my own, "Yes, you're probably right." Jimmy led me to the head of the trail just at the bottom of the driveway. I hadn't noticed it when we came in, of course I wouldn't with it being night. "Must be nice having a trail near the house."

"Oh yeah, Victor loves the woods. When we were kids, we lived in the woods, heck, I think he feels more at him here amongst the trees, moss, and wildlife than he does in any city or suburb." He led the way, I could tell his body was tense, on the lookout for any threat that may be coming our way.

Not saying anything I just followed him through the forest. I looked about, enjoying the beauty of the scenery near me. This land really was beautiful. "So… Jimmy," I said hoping to not sound too suspicious, "Will you be staying with us when we get home?"

Not stopping, he walks on, "Oh no, once you two-no three, excuse me, once the three of you get settled, I will be leaving. Victor won't want me there in any event."

I nodded, more to myself really. "Ah… And why is that? It seems like you two really get on well together… Now, that is." I say. Now I am definitely prying.

He chuckles, "We don't actually, but this is the best our relationship has been in years…" He drifts off, quiet for a few seconds. "You know, I'm not quite sure why I'm telling you this or anything about him really."

It was my turn to laugh, "I'm just like that. People find it easy to talk to me. It's always been like that. Besides, I like to think of it as my brother in law telling me all about his memories of him and his brother… My husband." At this he turned and looked me.

"Is that right?" He smirked. "Ah well perhaps we can have story time later, maybe Victor will join us."

He turned away and kept walking. Following him, "Yeah well, I wish he'd decided to join us now."

Not stopping he said, "Eh, well Victor doesn't like his timeline being thrown off, by anything. Or anyone for that matter. Even the Mother of his child."

I smiled at Jimmy's back. "Well that's good to know, maybe he can learn to be more flexible with his 'timetable.'"

Jimmy chuckled, "Don't count on it. He's always been that way."

I didn't say anything only kept walking. The quiet of the woods was nice. I'd forgotten what it was like to be out away from the busy world that has been created atop such peacefulness. It occurred to me that perhaps Jimmy was the only person who would tell me what Victor's mission was and why it was so imperative that I be there as a supporting character in this charade. "So can you tell me about-"

I cut her off, "No. I am sorry I cannot. The Professor he said that I was not to tell you anything. I apologize. I think he thought it was better you knew less… For your safety of course, I am sorry. I know that it was so fast, that you're just being thrown into this, but I have to follow his orders."

Nodding, "Hm… But you don't always, what makes it so different this time? Why am I not supposed to know, is it truly that dangerous or… Something?" I finished lamely. I couldn't hide my disappointment. I had been thinking about this since I was first contacted but knew that the Professor would not tell me what even if I begged and cried. So I hadn't bothered to ask when we first spoke or when we met once I'd arrived at the school.

Stopping and turning I looked at her. It was unfortunate that I couldn't tell her. I did feel that she should know exactly what she was walking into, but the Professor was clear. She was not to know anything. "Look, London, I apologize, really, but I can't. The Professor's wish was for you to not know and in this, I will agree with him." A lie. I had to, but it still felt crappy. After my experience with the government, I had issues being lied to when it came to missions. Heck, I had trust issues in general, who was kidding. "I know it is difficult, but you will manage, you're clearly strong and able to handle my brother…" I paused looking at her. "I saw what you did this morning."

I looked at him, my disappointment at not being told about the mission being forgotten for the moment. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

Smiling before turning, "You know as to what I refer to… The hand across the shoulder, quite clever you. He was not expecting that and it did throw him off a bit." I walked on and heard her follow behind me.

I looked down and away before following him. "Yes well…" I didn't even know what to say so I did not press the conversation further. We walked on, I enjoying the trees and snapping pictures here and there of sun rays coming through the canopy. I even sunk so low as to take a few pictures of myself and Henry. Of course, only the top of his little head would show up in the photo, but it didn't matter. I was enjoying myself and this walk had been what I needed. We went on and on for a ways until he stopped. So I stopped. "What is it? Jimmy?" I got nervous and looked about. My hands instantly went to Henry, I cradled him in his carrier looking about nervously.

Looking about I sensed an animal, wild, feral, and definitely dangerous. "Perhaps we should go back." I looked about one more time before looking at her. She looked at me, confused, and not sensing the danger that I was.

"I don't-"

"Please, I don't want to have to answer to my brother should anything happen to you or Henry. He would be more than cross, to say the least." I was hoping my words would give her the understanding or at least the impression that we needed to leave and leave at once. She only looked at me. I could tell she was using her senses at least the meager ones she had to try and sniff out, so to speak, the animal that I sensed. But her senses were not as good as mine, I think… "Please London, we must go."

Hesitating, I couldn't smell anything, I couldn't hear anything. I know I was out of practice and that I haven't actively used my abilities in quite some time, but surely I should be able to sense whatever it was that put Jimmy on edge. His words were urgent and I could tell that he was actually asking me to go, but more politely informing me we were leaving the trail, abandoning our walk in the woods. "Alright." I say and turn about. My hands still upon Henry holding him as if my hands could protect him from some crazed animal that would or could attack us. Our speed back down the trail was quick and I noticed each time I looked over my shoulder Jimmy was scanning the woods about us, on edge. I wondered why I was unable to sense what he was sensing and it was in this moment that whatever it was that put him on edge to such a degree he felt we had to turn back was such that he felt he couldn't defend himself, or me, or Henry from it. Perhaps I was reading too much into things, but that was merely my impression of the situation. I also realized then that if I had these skills, these abilities, then I must do what I can to sharpen up my abilities. Since I had Henry to care for, I had to do this. Ignoring my abilities and using them as little as possible has always been something I've done to escape the way I felt at remembering how I was treated as a young child and up through my young adult life. Even in the care of the Professor I did not find peace or acceptance. But now, now I would need to delve deep and truly assess the traits that I had been given by nature.

"Keep moving London. Whatever it is that has been watching is still about." I hurried her along. I did not call on anything that would alarm her, but I did push gently upon her lower back so that she sped up a bit. Her exterior was calm and I noticed after taking a closer look that her heartbeat was calm as well. I wanted to smile, but this was not the time. What was the coincidence that the Professor had someone in his pocket who would remain so calm in a situation where danger was most certain. Typically, there would be fearful tears and questioning words as to what was going to happen, what was out there. She merely contemplated what could have been and then turned and began walking back to the home we currently resided in. On this aspect alone, she was a perfect fit to deal with Victor on a daily basis, for he was a dangerous animal, no matter how refined or respectful he could pretend to be, Victor was vicious, brutal, and animalistic, and it was always there just beneath the surface of his demeanor.

Finally we'd made our way to the drive way and I stopped and turned to look back at the trail, wondering what animal it could have been that was stalking us up there. "Do you think it was a cougar? Surely they're around these parts."

Still unsure, I had been unable to identify what it was, I looked back at her and then again to the woods, "Let's go inside."

Once inside I nodded, "Yes, cougars have been known to be seen around these parts. Not terribly frequently though, at least here. We're a little low on the mountain."

Nodding, "Oh okay." I took Henry out of the carrier and put him on the rug while I took the carrier off. I picked him up again, holding the carrier in one hand. On the other end of the house the back door slammed open, then shut. "Why does he do that, can't he open a door like a normal person?" Jimmy only smiled at me but did not say anything.

We walked into the kitchen to find Victor doused in sweat from splitting wood beneath the hot sun of the afternoon, his back facing us while he stood before the fridge with a beer in has hand. He turned after hearing us come in and took a swig of his beer and smirking through his beer bottle he snidely said, "So, how was the walk? Did it fulfill all your hopes and wishes?"

**Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Hope to update again soon. Thanks for reading. Please comment and let me know what you would like to see, it helps me in regards to creating future chapters for the characters. – Sevy14**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is another update for you, hope you enjoy it. **

They made their down the drive way and up the trail and I watched them from the window. They didn't know I was there, watching them. It would be curious for me to see what their interaction was like, Jimmy had better not think he had a chance with her, I would rip his heart out if he touched her. She was mine. I doubled around the house and up the back side of the mountain. These trails were my creation and I knew them inside and out. I could hear them talking and I was not pleased with their conversation. Jimmy was busy telling her about how happy I was, what did he know. I hadn't known anything other than numbness for a long, long, long time. He moved on from my state of emotion to my abilities, it was nice that Jimmy had the good sense to admit I was a better fighter than him. Of course, then he had to go and put his mouth in it, telling her about me and my affection for the woods and about how at home I am amongst the wild, he and I will be having a talk about what he can and cannot tell her. As they walked on, I observed her taking photos, of nothing really, trees, what was she doing? Why was it important, what is the point of all these photos? As I move ahead of them my attention is drawn back to them and there he goes again, talking about me, about us and our relationship, did she really need to know about that Jimmy? No. I am going to kick his ass when I get him alone. She was curious about the mission and Jimmy did well to not tell her or give her anything, not even a nibble. Which was good, I agreed with the Professor, for the first and probably the only time in my life, that London should know nothing of our mission besides her role. Then, he mentioned her touch upon my shoulder, she smiled, I supposed amused and pleased with her actions, but I would get her back for that little spectacle. Oh yes, I would. I was prepping her for what was to come upstairs, seeing her squirm was humorous and I knew I would take great pleasure in finding out different ways to make her uncomfortable in the weeks and months to come. She had no idea what was going to hit her. And I could not lie to myself, I had wanted to see what she was hiding behind that curtain, I could tell, from the first moment that I laid eyes upon her that she was a beautiful woman and one who has done well to keep herself fit over the course of her years. I stopped in my tracks to see that Jimmy had paused and was looking about, his senses heightened. I too paused and rested my breath, ignoring the heartbeat within me I found a fifth beating somewhere to the left of me, of Jimmy and London. While Jimmy had heightened senses, his were not as advanced as mine, he had long forgotten the traits I taught him when we were young men, just learning about our abilities and the wild world that didn't want us. I saw as Jimmy turned London around, she was wary, and instantly her body turned to that of protector, the actions of her body made me feel weird and I did not like it. I approved of it, her actions, of her. I pushed this away and buried it, I did not want to focus on it, the approval of others and these things were weaknesses and I had no weaknesses. That is why I've always been so effective. Now, with him herding her back down the mountain, I made my way around them as to keep down wind and out of my brothers' senses. The animal that had caused him to turn tail was still stalking them, to my relief it was not a mutant, nor human, but merely a stray feline looking for an easy meal. Catching my scent it turned and we made eye contact. It tensed momentarily as did I, but the deepness of my growl and the death that I held in my eyes for this beast must have been more than enough to cause it worry more for its own safety than that of its next meal. It ran off, going somewhere far, far away from here. As soon as I was sure it had gone, I took myself back down the mountain and on to the lawn, past the wood I'd cut apart, piece by piece with my brother only hours before. I'd beaten them home, even with my little interaction with that silly little feline. I would have to hunt it down later, see if it was truly hungry or only bored and looking for a fight. Thankfully, not so much of a fight that it thought it could best me on this day. I smirked, knowing that neither of them knew I had been there. I opened the door into the house and slammed it shut again, needing a beer I found it in the fridge and enjoyed the coolness of the chill from within as it cascaded over me. I heard them come into the kitchen, just behind me. Her breathing was steady, for now, and his, the boy, Henry, was calm and steady, as it was most of the time. Jimmy, his pulse was higher than usual, but that was normal for him, as he had thought there were to be an attack on him or the girl and the child. I paused and waited for them to say something, but they did not. So I turned and looked at the two of them, "So, how was the walk?" I said sneering a bit, "Did it fulfill all your hopes and wishes?"

Jimmy shook his head, hiding a small smile. "Oh yes Victor, of course it did." He said and plopped down upon the kitchen chair, propping his feet upon another.

Walking past Jimmy I paused and looked at him, "Your shoes are dirty." He did not put his shoes down and looked at me and then Victor. "Please, remove them and then put your feet up, but unless you'll be the one cleaning, then I must request that you put your feet on the ground.

I smirked, so she didn't like dirty feet upon the furniture. Well I'm sure we'll have issues with that at some point. "Good. Are you ready to finish the wood, won't get done on its own?"

Nodding, "Yes, yes lets finish this, can't be much left to do, now can there?" I watched as he downed the rest of his drink and threw the bottle into the trash. I couldn't help but see the response from London when he did this. There would be some personality clashes, yes, some lifestyle clashes and it made me think that my leaving so soon when we reached our final destination would not be a good idea, but how to convince Victor or the Professor otherwise.

Walking past London and the child I didn't pay her another look, sensing some discomfort or overrun feminine emotion that she was feeling, but I paid it no mind, "You coming Jimmy?" I heard the chair move behind me.

"Yeah, I'm comin.'" I said, "Let's get this over with, shall we." I looked at London and then turned, following him out the door, through the house, and out into the back.

They had left me and Henry alone. I looked about and thought I'd discover something to make for dinner. The freezer had meat in it, but I was tired of the meat base of each meal I had made for them up until this point. Rummaging through it, I found pizzas. Thankful that someone had bought them, or rather, put them in the cart, I guess that was me, I knew that we would be having them for our dinner tonight. Checking the stove I determined I could easily make two at a time, that would be enough to feed the two of them, at least while the other two were cooking. Inside the fridge I saw that there was of course, lots of veggies and fruit. For myself I would make a fruit salad and I would cut up some vegetables, not that they would really eat them. Once figuring out what we had in stock I looked about, Henry happily gurgled and I smiled. There was nothing really to do, other than read and I hadn't brought another book and the magazines I'd bought earlier on in our trip were boring and full of nonsense and drivel. Gathering Henry up in my arms I made my way out back to watch the two of them as they worked. Settling down on the porch with my water and an apple I watched them as they worked to finish the wood. I remembered the camera that was in my pocket and I pulled it and smiling, snapped a few pictures. I pulled the camera away from my face only to find Victor looking at me, a quizzical look. I smiled, not bashful as I had before, but grinned and sat back sipping on my drink. He went back to work and I took some joy in the fact that he was confused by my actions. If he wanted to play games with me, like the little stunt he pulled upstairs before my walk, then, I could play games too.

**Well, I hope that you liked this chapter. It feels good to get back to writing. With school winding down for Christmas break, I hope to be able to update more. Please let me know what you think. Happy reading. –Sevy14**


	15. Chapter 15

Facing one another we sat, the news of yet another attack on our minds. I had been in contact with my old friend, Eric, he too was concerned, and for once, felt that we had to act, as one unit. This was the reason Victor was working with me… I think. Eric said he had been able to convince the disagreeable man to even consider the mission. My initial meeting with Victor went better than what I expected. He listened to what I said and left. No one was injured or threatened, of that, I was pleased. It was also good to see that the animal had been brought back under control. In recent years he had let the animal completely take over. A part of me always thought it was because of the guilt he felt for what happened to his brother. He would never admit it, I think, but Logan has been the only other being on this earth that he's cared for, I would say love, but I am unsure what 'love' is to Victor. Our second meeting was short, he snuck onto the campus and into my office. I was surprised to see him there, more shocked that he had been able to breach the school security systems and my mind, as I was always listening for intruders. When I'd asked him if he had been here before without my knowledge, he said nothing, his face impassive, his mind, too, was impassive, blank. Truthfully, if I were asked, Victor Creed is not one that can be easily read. He knew it too. All that I got when I attempted to delve into his mind was numbness. His mind was cool and empty. Perhaps he had mental abilities and nobody knew, it would certainly account for my inability to read him. If this was so, there was even more to him than we knew, which worried me a bit.

"We are doing the right thing." I said, looking about the room. They all looked at me and then back to the television.

Storm, the only one to respond, "I just don't like this…" She said, looking about, "None of us do."

Nodding, "I know, but what choice do we have? We must be informed before we can act." We watched the news for awhile longer before I continued, "Besides, I think it's telling when Eric even agrees with us."

From this I received a few snorts and a grunt as a response, Storm again, the only one to speak. "And London, the boy? What of them?" She looked at me, her eyes sharp, bright, and displeased with that decision, still.

Sighing, "They are in good hands-"

"Victors or Logan's? Logan will leave soon, will she be in good hands then?" She did not continue her sentence, but I knew she wanted to say, 'I think not.'

"My dear, I assure you, Victor is not as black and white as he pretends to be. Surely after all this time, you can't think that. If he were, he would be locked up somewhere."

"Charles, an effective hunter he is, but that does not make him a deep man, by any means." I rolled my eyes, my distaste for Victor Creed is well known, perhaps the most vehement amongst all of the XMEN.

"True my dear, but I think that in his case there is much more to him. I myself used to operate under the assumption that he was only a base individual. But in past years through observation of his work, talking with Eric, Logan, watching their interaction, I've begun to see that there is much, much more going on in his mind than thoughts of only killing, as we previously assumed." She rolled her eyes, again.

"Yeah, the singular thought to put Logan in his place on his birthday is surely a deep thought. Professor, the depth of his mind is only because of his old age, not true intelligence."

"That's not really true, I think. I agree with the Professor. Creed is not-he's not as bad as he wants people to think."

Both Storm and I turned our heads, Rogue looked away back to the television. I smiled, she spoke softly and not often amongst the XMEN, but when she did her words were pointed and with reason. "Why do you say that?"

Storm cut in, before Rogue could respond, "Some unrequited love for Logan's brother? What would he say?"

Making a face before continuing, "No! When I was-was captured, he told me about regeneration. Or-well, he touched me without gloves. I was weak because of that machine, it affected me before I was hooked up to it. If he hadn't, I'm not sure I would have survived."

Everyone had turned to look at her, she kept her gaze forward, staring at the television. "Rogue, why have you not shared this before?" I was curious, she held that piece of information for a long time since her experience with Eric and his followers.

Shrugging, "Everyone needs someone to hate and with Logan being so against him I thought best not to say anything…" She paused, I could see her debating whether or not to continue, silently, I urged her on. "You know, I got the sense that he was rather protective of Logan and-and this sounds weird, nurturing." She made a face as she said that last word, as if Victor Creed and the word or the thought of him being nurturing was just too weird.

With this, Storm huffed, rolled her eyes, and sat back, her lips pursed, "Ridiculous."

Sitting forward, Hank stepped into the conversation, "Actually, it would make a lot of sense."

Everyone turned to look at him, that was something I admired about Hank McCoy, blue or not, his words had weight and were respected, by everyone.

Encouraged by the audience he continued, "He is a feral, which means his instinct to protect his own would be strong, as would the instinct to keep them in line. Ferals are curious creatures and Creed is probably the poster child for that. Clearly with what Rogue said he has a nurturing instinct, which is not displayed often," at this statement Storm snorts and scoots further down in her chair, arms crossed, "but, his familial ties are strong and keep him coming back to Logan. He only started fighting with Logan on his birthday after he lost his memories… Perhaps he thought that the fights would help Logan regain his memories. Just a point of view that we haven't considered before."

I nodded, "Yes, that does seem to make some sense. Victor Creed is not an emotional man so the fighting could have been his way to try to help his brother."

"But Professor," Rogue said looking up at me from the floor, "Of course he's emotional…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"He gets angry, he gets hurt, he fights harder, the pain makes him go. Maybe that's it, maybe that's his 'secret' if you will. I mean, we always assumed he didn't care about Logan but…" She paused, her brow furrowed. "You said that Victor is older?" I nodded. "Well then who raised Logan?" Again, we all looked at her.

Sitting up, Storm leaned forward to look at the girl, "What do you mean who raised him?"

"Well, if Victor is older and they ran away from home, if that's what happened? Who raised Logan? Who raised Victor?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but realized I did not know. "I don't know, that is a good question."

"Well if they ran away and if no one raised them, then Victor had to be the one to raise Logan, to take care of him. I mean, Professor McCoy said that ferals often have a rough time when they begin their mutation process, sometimes going through sickly stages and other stuff," she said lamely before continuing, "Then Victor would have been the one to care for him, like feed him and help him through the mutation process. If that is the case, then yeah, he cares about Logan, he raised him, hell, he would probably be the reason why he survived… Right?"

I nodded, "That is a great analysis, my dear. I had not thought of that," looking around, "and it appears no one else had either." She sat back, a small smile upon her face. "Perhaps we can ask Logan when he returns."

She looked up, quickly, "Maybe I, should ask him…"

I chuckled, "Yes, that's probably a good idea. Oh and Rogue," she looked at me intently, "please don't curse." She nodded. "Now, back to these unfortunate attacks on our people, we need to keep our ears to the ground. If you hear something, please let me know, even if you think it's nothing, share it, it could be something big. Hank, I hope your government contacts will be helpful and provide us with some information."

Shrugging, "I can inquire, no promises, they're fickle." He said with a small smile.

"Storm, while I feel your feelings about Mr. Creed are a bit strong, I do share your concern for London. I have spoken to her, she is doing well and is adjusting to life on the road with both Victor and London." She relaxed a bit at this news. "I have also spoken with Logan, who informed me that she may be better with Creed than expected." At their perplexed looks, I smiled, "Apparently, she is not as timid or weak as you thought."

Rolling her eyes, "Is this where you tell us, 'I told you so?'"

With a shake of my head, "Oh no, you already knew I was right. No reason to say so. And besides, I'm sure you all will talk to Logan once he returns to us. Now, let's turn this off and get back to the students, surely they've missed our observant eyes." I said this with a smile.

As my staff departed I couldn't help but let my mind wander across the expanse of this school, the students were silent, but excited. They too were aware of these attacks upon our people and the danger that we were in. So much so that anonymous reports of friends or relatives that were mutants in hiding had been coming in more frequently from them. The fear was hidden but there and my staff and I knew we had a job on our hands to keep the students from fully being disturbed and over worrying. I did not inform my staff that Eric would be arriving later, surely that would have drawn an outburst or two. With Eric contacting me about these attacks and the mysterious group behind them was a shock, but our friendship was a complicated one. He had informed me that it was not the government, no deep pocket or hole that was black listed, it was citizens, a militia if you will. Eric was bound and determined to not allow them to win, but for now, was willing to make the sacrifice of waiting and seeing how Victors mission panned out before he attacked with his followers.

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Have a great day and happy reading. – Sevy14


End file.
